Teach Me
by Yourdreamcaster
Summary: Shaylee never dreamed she would be going down the same road she had run from. But the moment Billy and Joe Darley entered her preschool class, the road circled back around. Now she was stuck. should she run again or let the road lead her right back into his arms.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Sentence.**

AN: this is my first fanfic. hope its ok. let me know what you think!

 **Prologue**

 _"Get out of here Shaylee." He said as he reached out with his blood covered hand and lightly ran his shaking fingers through her blonde hair. She had never seen him look sad and the look frightened her. He tried to push her away as she took a step closer. "You shouldn't be here. You need to go."_

 _"I'm not leaving you, you ass hat. You're bleeding out of places blood should never come out of." She said stubbornly as she placed his arm around her shoulders to try and assist him to stand. He shook his head and pushed her away again._

 _"Not worth it Shay." He said after he coughed up a bit of blood. "Just go, please."_

 _Shaylee was a bit surprised he had uttered the word please. She didn't even know it was in his vocabulary unless he was trying to manipulate some poor girl into his bed. "You are worth it. Now shut the hell up and get to your damn feet. I can't carry all of your weight."_

 _He chuckled, then winced in pain. "I'm not going to be the one to ruin your life. Leave. Please, just leave me for maggot food."_

 _"Damn it! Don't you dare start to talk that way! You fucking start putting on your tough guy panties or I'm going to start beating you!" Shaylee said as she got him to his feet and the tears started to run down her cheeks. He chuckled again and shook his head._

 _"language little lady." He teased as his body started to go limp. Shaylee could feel the panic welling up in her chest as he slipped from her arms and fell hard back to the ground. She grabbed her cell phone and tried to call 911 once again. The first time she had called, the ambulances where out on other calls. If she didn't get an ambulance on their way this time, she was hunting down the dispatch who thought a shot victim was in the bottom of the totem pole. This time the ambulance was on its way._

 _Shaylee hiccupped a few sobs as she slid down the wall and sat next to his now motionless body. She could see the rise and fall of his chest become slower and she put his head in her lap._

 _"You can't just leave like this you ass!" she screamed at him. Not even sure if he could hear her any more. "You brought me into this life, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you just leave me alone in it. Even if I have to follow you to hell, you won't hear the end of this. Fight damn it."_

 _She could hear the sirens in the distance as she placed a kiss to his lips. Not caring that it was stained with his blood. She could taste the metallic taste of it and pulled away. She got to her feet and turned. If she didn't leave now, she would be questioned. She couldn't afford to be caught with him. She just prayed as she left, that he would be found and that he was still putting up a fight to survive._

 **Chapter One**

Shaylee Lancaster looked around the room of hyperactive four year olds and started to question her sanity. Her students were, at the moment, running around one of the child sized tables as they ignored her protest. It was as if the parents had pumped them all full of sugar and sent them on to school. Her class was normally a bit on the difficult side. Being in the middle of a gang territory. Most of the kids parents where drug users or affiliated with the gang life. A few where just from families struggling to get by. This meaning the school was full of kids who believe school was that important. And today was one of those days where her students believed playing was more important than any kind of educational activities she had planned for the day.

"Alright! I want you all on this ABC rug by the time I count to five, or I'm canceling snack time!" Shaylee growled. That got the children's attention. They quickly scrambled to their assigned spot on the rug and crossed their legs. It was a horrible threat to make in such a class and Shaylee never thought she would threaten to take away their food. But she was running low on ideas and to save her slipping sanity, it was a threat she was willing to make right then.

"Right, now, how many of you remember what our book was about yesterday?" Shaylee's question was met with blank stares. She fought the urge to roll her eyes as she picked up the book next to her and showed the children the cover. A few hands shot up in the air. Maybe she was actually getting through to a few of them.

"Family." A small voiced called out from the back of the group. Shaylee looked up at the small boy and smiled. Juniper Darley was a child of little words. For the first month of school, Shaylee had believed the kid was mute. He just communicated with his big blue eyes. Those eyes that had seen way to much for a child his age.

"That's right Juniper, very good!" Shaylee praised. The little boys face stayed completely emotionless, but his eyes fluttered with pride. "A lot of you might not know this, but I was born just down the street a few blocks. Grew up going to this very school. It was just my mom, me, and my cousin Elvin. Can any of you tell me what your family is like?"

Not a single kid raised their hands. Instead they looked around at each other, hoping one would be brave enough to speak up. And to Shaylee's surprise, Juniper spoke up again.

"Me and my mom. Every once in a while my dad too." Shaylee was a bit surprised about that. She knew exactly who the boy's father was. No one who lived or worked around that area could get away with out knowing the Darley family.

Juniper looked around at his fellow students and quickly hands started to shoot up in the air. The child had only just turned four a couple months ago, and already he had learned the respect demanding look that came with the Darley name.

Shaylee was about to call on one of the other children, when the principal walked into the class.

"Miss Shay, I need a word with you." The stern woman demanded as her dark brown, almost black eyes scanned the room for any imperfections.

"I would like you all to sit quietly please." Shaylee said as she quickly escorted Mrs. Henry out of her bright class room. "What can I do for you Mrs. Henry."

"Tommy Saxe just overdosed. Joe Darley or some one associated with him will be picking up Juno."

"Juniper." Shaylee corrected, knowing there was no point. Mrs. Henry didn't remember the children's names unless it was necessary. "Is Tommy ok? Or when you say she overdosed?"

"She survived. Surprisingly." Mrs. Henry replied as she turned and walked away. Sighing, Shaylee went back to her class. It was already a long day, and she wasn't looking forward to meeting one of the Darleys.

When the clock started to read noon, Shaylee was starting to get a bit nervous. She knew that Joe Darley would be walking into her class at any moment to be picking up his son. And she still hasn't told the kid. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew the kid was smart for a four year old. He would know something was wrong. And as she started to think about how she was going to bring the news to the boy, the rumblings of a mustang could be heard outside. Every one knew the sound of Billy Darley's mustang. Juniper's eyes shot up and he raced over to the window. Shaylee walked up behind him and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Two men got out of the car. One a scrawny looking man wearing a red leather coat and a worried expression. The other an intimidating looking man. His face was emotionless. Billy and Joe Darley both had decided to grace the school with their presence. Shaylee held her breath as they started to walk up to the school.

"Grab your bags every one." Shaylee announced as she took Juniper's hand and led him away from the window.

"Is she dead?" Juniper asked quietly.

Shaylee looked down at the kids emotionless face and it about broke her heart. She shook her head and tried to put a reassuring smile on her face. "No."

Juniper just simply nodded as he grabbed his bag and waited for his uncle and father to come and pick him up. Other parents came to get their children, but Juniper still sat next to Shaylee as the last of the students left the room. Shaylee nervously bit her lower lip as she watched the door slowly open once more.

Juniper took her hand and glanced up at her. A look of fear crossed the boy's eyes for a split second before it was gone once more.

Shaylee knelt down at eye level to the boy and smiled. "Juniper, if you ever need anything, you don't hesitate to call me ok?"

Shaylee wrote her number down on a piece of paper and stuck it in the front pocket of his back pack. A Batman back pack that Shaylee had bought for him a few weeks prior when his old one fell apart. "I mean it Juni. I don't care if it's three in the morning. If you need anything you call me."

At the last of her sentence the door swing open forcefully and Shaylee rolled her eyes. She got to her feet and turned to see the two Darley men. "Please don't take your frustrations out on my door. If it breaks I won't get a new one."

Joe looked a bit nervous as he looked over at his son. Billy on the other hand had a slight smirk on his face. Shaylee felt the shivers go down her spine as the eldest Darley took her in. Trailing his eyes up and down her body. She had met him once before. Way before she had run off to college to become a teacher. Back then he was just starting to become known in the neighborhood. He was still intimidating back then as he was now, but Shaylee wasn't the same mouthy brat she was back then.

"So the infamous Miss Shay, finally has a face." Billy said and Joe rolled his eyes. They had both heard about the teacher. Not just from Joe's ex Tommy, but from members of the gang who had children. Their children loved this teacher. Not to mention most of the father's where more than happy to pick up their children if there was a chance of getting to talk with the pretty petite teacher. Billy couldn't deny that the teacher had a beautiful face. Big, plump lips, perfect button nose with a small diamond stud nose ring on the left side, big gray eyes. Even with the small scar just above her right eyebrow, the girl was very nice to look at. Her body on the other hand was covered in very conservative style clothing. Her jeans where the only thing that seems to give any thing away. They clung tightly to her body and showed of the perfect curve of her ass. Billy Darley was interested and that could only mean one thing. Shaylee was in big trouble.

"Let's get going squirt." Joe said as he held his hand out for Juniper to take. His hands trembled as the little boy took his hand. Joe was scared out of his wits at that very moment. He was never really a father to the boy. Only coming around when Tommy needed something for him. Now he was having to step up and actually be a father. Something he never wanted.

"What time does school start?" Joe asked nervously.

"He should be here by 8:00." Shaylee replied.

"Fuck! Really!" Joe demanded.

"Language young man." Shaylee scolded playfully. She placed a hand on her hip and pointed a scolding finger at him. "I say this to the other parents too. Use that language all you want out side of this classroom. But the moment you take a step into my classroom please leave the cussing at the door."

"And they listen?" Billy said sounding a bit amused.

Shaylee looked up into his icy blue eyes and nodded. "I can be quite persuasive."

"Oh, I don't doubt it." Billy said with his trade mark smirk, that he only used for the girls he is looking to pull into his bed. Joe groaned and turned to his brother. Giving him his best pleading look. The last thing he needed at the moment was for his brother to try and put the moves on his son's preschool teacher. He couldn't help but be attracted to the teacher. A naughty teacher fantasy had ran through his head at the very sight of her. The woman's tight blond pony tail was about to do him in with his over imaginative fantasy. What he wouldn't give to be behind her, pulling on that pony tail and having her scream how bad of a boy he was. But the moment he saw the look in his brother's eyes, that fantasy came to a screeching halt. Billy was calling dibs.


	2. Chapter two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Sentence.**

 **AN: So here is chapter two! I have the day off and have this story stuck in my head. Sorry but don't get used to the fast updates. I'm a busy girl on my workdays. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!**

Shaylee walked into her apartment, not surprised to see her cousin Elvin, past out on her couch. The reminisce of the latest drug she used still laying on the coffee table. Shaylee sighed heavily and got the coffee table picked up. Placing the pipe back into the tin box her cousin kept it in. She then placed the box back into its hiding spot. When she took Elvin in, she suspected the girl had gotten caught up in drugs. It was pretty much the norm for the neighborhood. If you didn't get out of it, it would completely engulf you.

"Elvin?" Shaylee said as she kicked the couch. The girl quickly jumped to attention and looked around the room.

"Oh hey, is school over already?" Elvin asked as she pushed her matted red hair out of her face. She squinted her eyes up at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Damn, I didn't realize I was sleeping that long."

"Drugs will do that to ya girl." Shaylee said with a knowing look. "It's Friday. Any plans?"

Elvin shrugged and ran her sweaty palms down her bare legs. She hadn't even bothered getting dressed that day. Just wearing the same shirt and underwear she had worn to bed the night before. "Naw, you?"

Shaylee smirked down at the girl and shook her head. Elvin quickly returned the smirk. "Sister night?"

"Sister night." Elvin confirmed as she stumbled to her feet. "But first shower. I fell like I haven't bathed in months."

"You look it too." Shaylee replied as she headed for the kitchen. Elvin sent up her middle finger as she headed for the bathroom. Shaylee opened the fridge and sighed. She needed to go to the grocery store. The only thing left in the fridge was left over take out that left the fridge smelling questionable. She took out a Chinese take out box and quickly threw it away. She didn't have to open the box to know the food was growing mold. She then shut the door and headed for the cabinets. It was about as bad as the fridge.

"Yo! Elvin?" Shaylee called out, but the girl didn't reply. Unable to hear her from inside the running shower. "Pizza it is then."

Shaylee called the local pizza joint and ordered her favorite cheeseburger pizza and a side of hot wings then headed for her bedroom. She avoided the mirror all together, knowing exactly what she probably looked like. She wasn't ashamed of her look. Just that it wasn't really her. She had been putting up the good teacher act long enough to know she had perfected it. She opened her nightstand by her unmade bed and pulled out the small kiddy music box that held all her jewelry. She blindly put her spider bite piercings back in her lip, and the multiple earrings on her ears. She sighed contently. The multiple piercings she had on her body where strangely a comfort to her. Most of them she was able to hide. But the ones on her face and ears she took out for school. Along with her nice, long sleeve out fits she wore to school. They where her costume. A way of hiding what was under. She pulled the purple button up blouse over her head to reveal her canvas as she called it. One arm was covered in a full sleeve tattoo. At her shoulder started a colorful area of roses and the farther down her arm it went, the color faded till it turned into black and gray withered roses and thorns. On her other shoulder, she had a memorial tattoo for her ex boyfriend. All it had where two glocks made into a cross and the words never forgotten. On her back where angle wings. Covering most of the space on her back except for the small butterfly tramp stamp she had gotten as her first tattoo at the age of sixteen. On her left side over her ribs, she had a zombie girl coming out of her skin, and on her right hip there were was a galaxy of stars.

"Admiring the canvas again?" Elvin asked as she walked into the room completely naked.

"More like asking myself why the fuck I went with stars." Shaylee said as she threw her cousin a glittery halter top. "No matter what neighborhood you're from, tattoo artist should be shot for allowing stupid naive girls to get clique tattoos."

"Um, no one had those till people saw them on your fine ass, so shut the fuck up." Elvin teased as she put the halter top over her head. She pulled her sopping wet hair off her shoulder s and Shaylee tied the back of the shirt for her. "And besides, you added to it over the years. Unlike me who just stuck with the original."

Shaylee smirked at her cousin and giggled. They had both convinced the local tattoo artist to give them matching tattoos shortly after Shaylee had gotten her butterfly. That causing his business too boom with the under aged.

Back in school, Shaylee and Elvin believed they where a force to be reckoned with. Causing Shaylee's mom more gray hairs than she should have had at her age. But the girls where good looking and they knew it. Trying to rule the school hallway. They weren't popular by any means. But they wouldn't back down from anything. Causing them to become pretty popular at parties. This causing the backwards spiral known as Elvin's life and the over coming of Shaylee's. Elvin threw herself into the street life, while Shaylee fought her way out of it. First being accepted to a local college, then going out of state to a larger one and becoming a teacher. Of course, with the girl's look, most schools wouldn't even look at her résumé when she brought it in. So she was forced to move back to the neighborhood she grew up in. the school never even looked at her résumé, they hired her on the spot.

"So where are you thinking for tonight?" Shaylee asked as she put on a nude colored skimpy spaghetti strap shirt and jumped into a pair of distressed skinny jeans.

"Four Roses?" Elvin suggested with a bit of a blush. A bit of a blush was an understatement. When the red head blushed, her cheeks turned about the same shade as her hair. "I need to talk to the bartender about a job. Then where ever you are up for."

Shaylee gave her cousin a yeah right took, but by the way, Elvin was avoiding her look, there was something else going on. Shaylee didn't want to know. There was a good chance Elvin owed some one for the drugs she had been using earlier that day, and a job was the only way she was going to be able to pay it back. Shaylee had put her foot down the moment she caught Elvin using. She didn't care what her cousin did, as long as she never asked for money, and she never put Shaylee into a sticky situation.

"Yeah ok." Shaylee replied simply. The girls finished up their make up. Shaylee only having to add a bit of eyeliner and lipstick as her make up was still in good shape from work.

"Oh the pizza guy is waiting at the door for money." Elvin said with a roll of her eyes. Shaylee laughed and grabbed her wallet. There was a good chance the pizza guy was no longer there. It had been a good twenty minutes since Elvin had walked into the bedroom naked. The man probably took the show as payment enough. And sure enough the pizza and hot wings where sitting on the table next to the door and the pizza man was no where to be seen.

"Have I told you, that I fucking love you some days!" Shaylee explained as she opened the pizza box to find he had scribbled his number inside the box lid. "Think you got a fan."

"Free pizza again?" Elvin said with a smile as she walked out of the bedroom. "Damn I'm still good. May give this one a call. He was half way decent looking."

Shaylee laughed and took a bite of her pizza. "Come on bitch, we got some streets to run."

"Ha, in your dreams preppy teacher." Elvin replied as she grabbed a slice of pizza and followed her cousin out the door. The girls walked down the two blocks to the Four Roses and Shaylee rolled her eyes at the two cars parked out front. She should have known better. Ever since Tommy Saxe had over dosed, Joe, Billy, or one of the other gang members where in charge of getting Juniper to and from school. To Shaylee's annoyance and surprise, it was Billy who had been the one to pick the young child up from school the whole week. Shaylee hadn't heard how Tommy was doing, but if the gang was still involved, it meant Tommy wasn't back in the picture yet.

"You better make this shit fast." Shaylee growled into her cousin's ear as they walked in. Elvin rolled her eyes and headed back towards one of the back rooms.

"Vinny!" Shaylee heard a familiar voice call and she rolled her eyes. Of course, Elvin would know the Darley boys. It was just her luck.

"Hey Joe. How's the baby momma?" Elvin asked giving the man a hug. Joe rolled his eyes and looked Elvin up and down. "A pain in the ass as usual. Won't get fucking clean. If it wasn't for my damn kid…"

Joe looked over Elvin's shoulder and froze. He nudged some one next to him and gestured towards Shaylee. "I'll be damned. Never would have seen that coming. What the hell are you doing in a place like this Miss Shay?"

Elvin's eyes got big as she glanced over at her cousin. "You two know each other?"

Shaylee sighed and walked up to her cousin. She placed an arm around her waist and giggled. "Not like that you dirty minded bitch. His kid is in my class."

Elvin's eyes got even wider. "Juniper is in your class? Damn it is a small world. Joe, Shaylee is the cousin I told you about."

"Oh boy, that's got to be an interesting conversation." Shaylee said with an unattractive snort. "What has my dear cousin been spilling to you?"

Joe smirked devilishly and Shaylee almost groaned. She knew exactly what Elvin had been telling him. All about their wild days as children. "Scratch that. I like my Elvin alive, and by the look on your face, what ever she has told you I'd probably kill her for."

"Well, well, well. Miss Shay. Looks like you have a few secrets up your sleeve." Billy said from his spot at the table next to them. Shaylee hadn't even bothered with looking around the room. She knew he was there somewhere. She had just been hoping to avoid him that night. He lightly took her left hand in his and turned it so he could get a better look at her sleeve tattoo. He looked up at her with a bit of surprise in his eyes. "You got this done down by sixth."

Shaylee bit her lip. She knew exactly what he was thinking. The tattoo parlor down on Sixth Street was in a rival gang's territory. The tattoo artist was very well known for his detailed work and always hid his initials in his work. In her tattoo, it was just above her wrist, hidden in the shade of one of the thorns.

"Yeah, right before I left for college." Shaylee replied with a shrug.

"You've had it touched up since then." Billy questioned even though it came out as a statement. He ran a finger over the initials and Shaylee could feel herself shiver by his touch.

"Couple times." Shaylee replied. Billy bit his lip as the anger flared up in his eyes. No one from his neighborhood should be seen on that side of town. The gang didn't care if you where affiliated or not. If you where from Billy's territory, the gang would have no mercy.

"That's dangerous business." Billy shot at her and Elvin giggled. He shot her a warning look and Elvin quickly bowed her head.

"She comes to her." Elvin piped up. "Shaylee made him popular. He owes her."

Shaylee rolled her eyes and could hear Joe laughing from next to her.

"I'll be damned Billy, Our little teacher here is Stars." Joe said this time unable to hold back his laughter as he clapped his hands on his brother's shoulders. "We actually met you before."

Billy looked up at Shaylee, but the recognition still didn't hit him. So Shaylee jogged his memory. "Logan's groceries. Cash register was stuck."

Billy shook his head and let out a low chuckle. The rest of the gang turned to him in a bit of surprise. They hadn't heard him laugh in months. Not with Bones breathing down his back more than usual.

"Joe's first robbery. Joe was having issues with getting the register open. I had the owner backed into a corner and I wasn't going to help. Let the dumb ass make a fool of himself. Then this little blonde thing jumps onto the counter, smacks her hand on the top of it, and the damn thing opens right up. She sent Joe a wink and started to walk away. But before she did she told up the place had a silent alarm and the cops where already on their way." Billy leaned back in his chair and looked up at Shaylee with a look the girl obviously wasn't fond of. "Saved our ass that day. We never got a name or saw her again. but she had this star tattoo on her right hip that was exposed with how short and low cut her shorts where. I knew who did the work so I went to question him. Said he didn't know her name, just that he called her Stars because that was the tattoo that gave him his big break."

Shaylee crossed her arms and quickly looked away from the gang leaders piercing blue eyes. "I left town that day. The storeowner fucked over my mom and fired her the day before. Didn't even give her her last paycheck."

"Guess we should be calling you Karma." Joe said with a smirk. Shaylee rolled her eyes again then something hit her.

"Who's looking after Juniper?" Shaylee asked as she shot daggers at the man. If he had left the kid alone, she would castrate him on the spot. Joe held his hands up. He didn't know why, but the little blonde could scare him a bit.

"His grandma. Tommy's mom just lives a block from me." Joe replied and Shaylee's eyes narrowed.

"Tommy's mom died last year… and I know you were raised with out one." Shaylee said taking a step closer. "Do I have to ask nicely again or go straight to kicking your ass. That kid is a bright kid. Don't think for one he doesn't understand what's going on."

Billy was taken back by the little blonde teacher and quickly got to his feet as he tightly grabbed her arm. He didn't go easy on her arm either, knowing he was going to leave a bruise, but he would be damned if he let his little brother get what ever this girl was willing to dish out. The scary part was she didn't even seem to notice. Billy was even more taken with this girl. She fully had his interest now.

"He's with his mom." Joe said with a heavy sigh. "I know you heard what I had said to Vinny, and I didn't want you to over react. Tommy is staying at Billy's with surveillance. To try and get her clean. Juniper is safe. I promise."

Shaylee eyes Joe a bit then turned to Billy. "If you're trying to leave a bruise I'm sure you've succeeded. You ready to go Elvin?"

Shaylee didn't even glance back to her cousin as she pried Billy's fingers off of her and walked out the door. Elvin smirked as she watched the boy's reaction to her cousin.

"I told you boys." Elvin said and glanced up at Billy. "She grew up on these streets too. Can you hold off a bit on the money I owe you? I came in to talk to Nick, but obviously that's not going to happen now."

"Don't worry about it." Billy said as he kept his eyes on the way Shaylee had left. "Bring her around more often. We'll call it payback."

Elvin bit her lip and shook her head. "Don't Billy please. She can't afford getting into the mess of things here. Her record may be squeaky clean, but her past isn't. and to be honest. You don't want cops finding her name associated with you."

Billy's eyes shot down to the girl and she knew she had said too much. Elvin could feel the blood trickling from her lip as she bit down to hard on it. Billy grabbed her arm and shook her roughly. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Elvin shook her head. "I don't know, Billy. When she came back, she told me not to mention it. She went to college in Missouri. Said she couldn't go back there. But she's got this tattoo on her right arm. Pauly did it, but he didn't want too. He didn't even claim it. That's all I know. We keep our lives separate for the most part. We know things, just not everything."

"So if the wrong people come around asking…" Billy let the girl go. He gestured for her to follow her cousin then sat back down in his chair. He ran a hand over his chin then turned to his brother. "Pretty smart for a girl just growing up on the streets. No fear either. Like she'd seen it before."

"What are you thinking about Billy?" Joe asked nervously.

Billy ignored him and turned to Brody. " Call Pauly. Ask him why he wouldn't claim the tat. Teacher has been a naughty girl."


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Sentence.**

 **AN: Yeah another update! I hope you enjoy this! Shaylee's past kinda kicked it up a few chapters, but that's ok I hope. Enjoy!!!**

Billy was getting a bit frustrated. He had been picking his nephew up at school for almost a month now, and still his contacts couldn't get information on the teacher. He was becoming a man obsessed. With each encounter, the girl intrigued him more and more. Maybe it was the fact that she wouldn't for his tricks, or the fact she wasn't scared of him. He had found himself on the other side of her scoldings, which she wasn't scared to dish out to him. Claiming he wouldn't take out the only teacher in the neighborhood that gave a damn. But deep down he felt like there was more. Almost as if she felt protected from him. What ever it was, it was driving him crazy. So when he walked in to Bones's shop to get a ear full about the girl, he was completely caught off guard.

"Word around the street is you have an eye for Juniper's preschool teacher." Bones growled at him. "The girl is off limits. Don't push it unless ya want an early grave boy. I can't protect ya if things go south with that one."

"What is she? Some kind of cops relation?" Billy asked and Bones glared up at him.

"Try Mofia ties, fuck head." Bones growled as he threw an empty back pack at his son. "Got a call from the big man in Kansas City. Said you needed to back off her. Stop asking around about things you don't need to know about. I don't need to tell ya twice do I?"

Billy shook his head, but he could feel his anger bubbling up inside of him. How could the girl be involved in the mofia of all things. He took the back pack and headed out the door before Bones got on him for any other reason. He went to his car and drove away. He needed to talk to his brother and hopefully he could get a hold of the little red head he was so fond of.

"She's got Kansas City ties." Billy growled when he walked in the door. Not caring that he and Joe weren't alone. Juniper jumped at his uncles out burst and quickly hid behind his mother. Billy sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face in an attempt to calm down. He hated having his nephew scared of him. Knowing he and Joe where the only stable ones in his life at the moment. The kid didn't need to be raised like he and Joe where. That was until he saw the shape of Tommy. "What the fuck! Is she high again? where the fuck is Heco?"

"He left for a few to pick up Juniper." Joe said with a heavy sigh. Billy silently cursed himself. In his business filled day, he had completely forgotten to pick the kid up. Since Heco had had a kid in her class the year before, he was the only number she had to contact to come get the kid.

"Fuck!" Billy growled out again. "Pack her shit. The bitch is going to fucking rehab. I don't give a damn if I have to pay for it out of my own damn money. I wont have her around the kid like this any more. He doesn't need to see this shit."

Joe quickly nodded and headed back to the bedroom that Tommy had been using.

"Juni, Why don't you go help your dad." Billy growled. He didn't mean to sound so demanding. But any more, he didn't know how else to sound. The little boy gave no protest as he quickly rushed off to find his father. Billy got to his feet and took out the gun he had stashed behind his back. He put it to Tommy's temple and leaned down so his face was only inches from hers.

"That fucking kid needs his mother." Billy said as he gave her his best this isn't the time to fuck with me look. "If you don't get your fucking shit together, the next time I wont stop. I'll pull this fucking trigger. I'm sure there are a thousand other girls out there that would love to play mommy to a Darley child. Ones far better off than a druggy. This is my final warning."

Billy quickly put the gun away and took a seat on the couch as his brother and nephew came out of the bedroom. He threw his keys at his brother and nodded towards the door. "You take her. I'll watch the kid."

Juniper squeaked and quickly ducked behind his father at Billy's suggestion. Joe chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry Juni, his bark is worse than his bite when it comes to family. He'll treat ya good."

Juniper held onto his father's red leather jacket and hid his face in it. To frightened to look up at his uncle. When he started to realize that his father was still going to leave him there, he grabbed his back pack and hurried back to his mother's bed room. He heard the familiar sound of the mustang and picked up his mother's cell phone from the night stand. He was lucky she had never gotten a smart phone or he wouldn't have known how to call out. With in the second ring the person he called answered.

"You alright Juni?" The sweet voice answered on the other line.

"Daddy just took mommy to rehab. And I'm scared." Juniper said into the phone.

"Where are you?" She said with a bit of panic.

"Uncle Billy's." Juniper replied quietly. He could hear his uncle's heavy boots heading down the hall. And he wasn't sure how his uncle would react to him calling out for help while in his care.

"I'm on my way." Shaylee said as she hung up the phone. She groaned inwardly and turned to the person sitting in her passenger seat of her blue mini cooper. "Any chance you know where Billy Darley lives?"

Elvin turned on her cousin so fast, she thought her head was going to spin off. "Why the hell do you wanna know that? Finally give in to his devilish good looks?"

"Juniper just called me." Shaylee said with a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure if he's home alone or just scared shitless of Billy, but he's scared. Told him if he ever needed me to call. So here I am. Asking my pain in the ass Bitch to give me directions to the big bad Gang Lords house."

"Why you got such a soft spot for that brat any way?" Elvin asked as she pointed out the next turn the girl needed to make. "Fuck good thing we got two pizzas this time. Least it wont go to waist in our fridge."

Shaylee giggled as she made the turn and Elvin pointed at an apartment complex up the road. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! When the hell where you going to tell me that he lives in the apartments behind ours!"

Elvin shrugged and smirked. "Got the apartment right across from your room too. He just doesn't use it much."

"Uh, just grab the damn pizza." Shaylee said as she parked the car and started to make her way to the apartment complex. She let Elvin lead the way up to the apartment, but Elvin stepped back to allow Shaylee do the knocking. She didn't know why, but Billy gave the girl a pass when it came to him. She got away with more things than his family or close friends would. She guessed it was because he wanted her in his bed. Elvin would have given in the moment he batted his blue eyes her way. Hell she had a couple times to get the fix she needed. But usually he had passed her on to Joe, saying red heads where more of a turn off than on.

Shaylee knocked on the door, only to be answered with Billy growling on the other side. "If you don't have a key, then you got the wrong apartment."

"Open the door Billy, I have pizza, hot wings, and a scared child to attend too." Shaylee said with a cocky smile. She knew he would open the door at the sound of her voice. And sure enough with in seconds, the door flew open. His eyes glared daggers down at the teacher in his doorway.

"How the fuck did you know where I live?" Billy growled. Shaylee nodded over to her cousin. Billy rolled his eyes and allowed both girls to enter. The moment the door was shut, Juniper came running out of his room and raced into Shaylee's arms. She petted his hair and hushed him, as the small boy cried into her thin navy blue shirt. Billy hadn't even realized that it was practically see through till he saw his nephews arms wrap around his teacher.

"Hey, Juni. It's ok buddy." Shaylee cooed at the small child. "I know, he scares me too."

Juniper let out a small laugh as he rubbed his snotty nose all over the front of her shirt. "He does."

Shaylee looked over her shoulder at Billy and sent him a playful wink. "Oh yeah. The big bad man just gets me shaking at times."

Shaylee playfully shook her body and got the boy to do the same. "Now, are you hungry? Cause I have these two pizza's just begging to be eaten."

Juniper nodded enthusiastically and quickly rushed over to where Elvin was making herself at home on the couch. Billy ran his hand down his face as he tried his hardest to keep his temper in tact. He watched as Elvin opened the pizza boxes and playfully fought the boy over the slice he had been going for.

"Can we talk" Shaylee asked as she bumped her elbow into his. She nodded over to the fire escape. "That window work?"

Billy nodded then followed Shaylee out onto the escape. He watched the girl lean over the railing and let the breeze wash over her. She then turned to Billy. She had a look on her face that he had never seen on her before. it was almost a content smile, like the breeze had brought back some beloved memory. But the moment she caught sight of him once more, the look quickly faded.

"Look, I'm sorry to barge in on you. and I don't want Juniper to be in trouble for calling me." Shaylee said as she bit her lip and looked away from him. "I promised I'd be there if he needed me. All he said to me was that Joe was taking Tommy to rehab and he was scared."

"Should have don't it months ago." Billy growled. But Shaylee put her hand up to stop him.

"This isn't about them, or you." Shaylee said with a heavy sigh. "I don't know what all that kid has seen or heard. But he knows more about life than most kids his age. He inherited a lot of your looks by the way. He can bring silence to the rest of my class with just one damn look. What I'm saying is… I'm worried about him. Not that its any of my business. The kid scares me at times."

"I didn't think you scared easily." Billy teased, but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes. She didn't scare easily, he knew that. And she knew he knew that. "What are you saying? Kid's going to end up being some kind of psycho killer?"

"We all have that potential." Shaylee said with a smirk. "It's in our nature to protect what's ours. Animal instinct never goes away. No matter how evolved we have become. Its just a matter of giving in to them."

"Where the hell did you come up with that bullshit?" Billy asked as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

Shaylee shrugged as a sad look crossed over her eyes. "Some idiot willing to believe it."

She took the cigarette out of his mouth and took a drag. She then turned back and once again leaned over the railing and let the breeze take over her senses. The wind always reminded her of Kansas City, and the apartment she had shared with her ex boyfriend. They had spent many nights sitting on the balcony, watching the stars and talking about a future that would never happen. Billy lit another cigarette and leaned against the railing as well.

"What are you thinking about?" Billy asked quietly. "When you lean over like that?"

"Don't worry, I'm not suicidal." Shaylee replied with out opening her eyes. a slight smile crossed her lips and Billy shook his head.

"That, right there. What makes you get that look?" Billy asked. Shaylee sighed and finally opened her eyes. obviously irritated that he had ruined her memories.

"Nothing. Just a past dream I used to have." Shaylee replied. Billy nodded as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"A Kansas City dream perhaps." Billy questioned. He didn't look at her, but he could see her head snap up at him from the corner of his eye. He had nailed it. There was something or some one back in Kansas City that had been able to put that smile on her face.

"How did you know about Kansas City? Did Elvin tell you?" Shaylee asked nervously.

"My old man actually."

"Fuck, how did Bones know about it?" Shaylee asked with an irritated growl.

Billy chuckled and turned to face her. "I forget your from here some times. Most people seem to forget that Bones is my dad."

"Its cause he's an ugly fuck and your not." Shaylee said with a smirk. "But for real, how did he know?"

"Got a phone call." Billy replied and Shaylee tensed. "A warning for me to back off you."

"Go figure." Shaylee growled.

"So tell me. What does the big guns have to do with you?' Billy asked as he reached up and moved a piece of loose hair away from her face. Shaylee backed away from his touch and looked out into the surprisingly quiet street.

"I seem to attract a certain type." Shaylee said with a heavy sigh. Billy thought she was going to stop there, but she turned to him with sad gray eyes. He could tell she was fighting back tears and he quickly tensed. He wasn't good with emotional girls, and the fact that Shaylee of all people was about to break down made him uneasy.

"I met him my freshman year of college." Shaylee started then looked away and back out at the street. "Long story short. I was his distraction. His father wasn't happy about it, but also wasn't happy with me just packing my shit and leaving. I knew to much. I cant be killed, or my ex will leave. So I'm protected instead. Just didn't think the bastard would track me back here."

"He was almost killed." Billy said knowing the answer already. No one was considered a distraction unless death almost got involved. Bones had warned him about the very thing many times growing up. Blaming that on his crappy parenting skills.

Shaylee nodded in response. "I was there. Its where I got the scar. The ass hole thought it would be funny to try and give up. I got marked the distraction even though I saved his sorry ass that night."

"Is he why your not scared of me?" Billy asked as he threw his forgotten and burned out cigarette over the railing. He took a chance to glance down at her again and found that she was smiling.

"No. I'm not scared of you, because I remember you before all this." Shaylee replied as she glanced up at him and met his eyes. Those blue eyes that drew her in every time she saw him. "I grew up here, remember. Even went to school with you, before you dropped out to help Bones out more."

Billy gave the girl an odd look. He tried to roll back any kind of memory that would have her in it. But his mind was coming up blank.

"Don't worry if you cant remember me. We had a surprisingly big class back then. Nothing like what it is today."

"We where in the same grade? Fuck I thought you where closer to Joe's age." Billy said a bit shocked. the girl did age very nicely. He would never have guessed her to be in her late twenties.

"Thanks for that back ass handed complement." Shaylee teased. "But I'll take it. I know you don't give them out very often."

Shaylee tossed her cigarette over the railing as well then nodded back towards the apartment. "We'd better get back in there before my cousin starts getting the wrong idea."

"Let her." Billy said as he lightly grabbed her arm to stop her from going back inside. Shaylee shook her head and took her hand out of his grasp.

"Don't go falling for me Darley." Shaylee almost threatened. "It could wind up getting you killed. And what would the world do with out those gorgeous blue eyes of yours?"

 **OOOOOO**

"What the fuck do you mean she went to that fucking punks apartment?" Geno growled into the phone as his Boston informant called to tattle on his former girlfriend. "I don't give a rats ass! You go fucking get her if you have too! Who the fuck does she think she's messing with!"

Geno Moreli hung up the phone and threw it across the room. His future wife to be, jumped and quickly ducked her head. She was a gorgeous woman, he had to give her that. But the girl was like a scared stray. Jumping at every movement he made. And she was no Shaylee. He couldn't be himself around this one. Always having to keep up the act, knowing she would go rat to her uncle in New York.

"Maybe that's a good thing baby." The woman cooed with her thick Brooklyn accent. The sound of her voice had the same affect on him as nails on a chalk board. He cringed and turned on her. He knew it wasn't her fault. He had been promised to this girl way before Shaylee had even come into the picture. And with the girl out of the picture, the New York royalty could finally get her hands on him.

"I ain't going to let her get killed in some stupid fucking drive by like those lazy gang bangers do. She's better than that." Geno growled. He threw his suitcase up on the bed and started to pack his things.

"You are really going to hunt her down?" The girl almost shrieked in frustration. Geno rolled his eyes knowing what was coming. No woman could rant better than an Italian woman. And he knew he was going to hear about it for years to come. If he lived that long after her uncle found out about his plans.

"I'm going to set that punk straight. Remind him that she's Kansas City property." Geno growled. The woman put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head at him.

"That bitch ain't no bodies property. She lost that privilege the moment she walked out on you." She said looking deep into his eyes. She lightly kissed his lips and smiled. "Come to bed Geno. I'll take care of you baby."

Geno punched the wall next to him then turned back to his soon to be wife. He pulled her into a deep kiss, knowing she had been right. Shaylee didn't belong to him any more. But there was one thing that his future bride had forgotten. Shaylee was the one his heart belonged to, and he was going to be damned if she left him to go back to her child hood gang banger crush.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Sentence.** **AN: So the words just keep flowing out of me today, so I'm just going to keep updating till they stop. hope you enjoy this next chapter!!!**

Shaylee laughed at something Juniper had just whispered in her ear and shook her head. Her face scrunching up as if a disgusting thought had just gone through her head. But her red cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Billy or Elvin. Both who had taken a spot at the kitchen table. Allowing Shaylee and Juniper to have a bit of time to themselves.

"She really has a soft spot for that damn kid." Elvin said rolling her eyes. "She always takes care of her students, but your nephew is different."

"She says he scares her." Billy said with a simple shrug. Elvin gave him an odd look but said nothing. She had a slight feeling she knew what had scared her cousin about the boy. He was too much like Billy.

"Are you going to tell me that you where in my class in school as well?" Billy asked as he took a swig from the beer he had in his hand. Elvin chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm a year younger. Two in school. Got held back for skipping to much in junior high." Elvin said then she eyes the man sitting across from her. She had seen him watching Shaylee through out the night. Getting a slight twinkle in his eyes while he did. It was something Elvin had been worried about. It was no secret that Elvin had grown feelings for the man. Even if he had always treated her like nothing more than a client. She had hung around him long enough to see the good in him. Even if he only showed that side of himself to his brother and the few in his inner circle of friends.

"You know, I'm surprised we didn't run into you more than we had growing up." Elvin said with a devilish smirk. "Shaylee had quite the crush on you back in the day. She was so scared you would find out. Used to avoid any party you were at. Pretty sure that is why she helped Joe out at Logan's."

Billy flashed the girl a look, but she couldn't quite read what it was. Maybe she was pushing her luck and he was starting to get annoyed with her. He usually did after a while and that was when he would pass her on to Joe. But Joe wasn't around this time, and Billy was now stuck to listen to her babble on and on about what ever topic came to her head.

He was about to reply to her when there was a loud bang on his door. Instinctively Billy grabbed the gun from behind his back and told the girls to stay quiet. Elvin quickly went over to her cousin's side while Shaylee tried to keep the little boy calm.

"Shaylee open this fucking door and get your ass out here!" A gruff voice called from the other side of the door. Billy could feel the anger bubbling up inside of him. He was about to open the door and tell the man to go fuck himself, when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. Shaylee put her finger to her lips to tell him to stay quiet as she looked through the peep hole. The moment she saw who it was she rolled her eyes.

"Go the fuck home Montereli. And tell Geno to go fuck himself while your at it." Shaylee growled. "I know all about that sweet piece of Brooklyn ass he replaced me with before my plane even hit the ground. No reason for you to be up my ass any more."

"It ain't like that Leelee." The man protested on the other side of the door. "Ya know we all care about ya. Ain't no reason for ya to be making the rest of us worry. Just… will you open this damn door. I'm not going ta keep talking to it."

Shaylee rolled her eyes and smirked up at Billy. "I don't know, Montereli…Would you like a bullet to the head if I open it. Cause I'm pretty sure that's what will be answering you on the other side of this door."

"That punk Darley doesn't scare me." the man growled as if the though offended him. Billy's eyes flashed with rage but Shaylee shook her head at him and put a hand on his chest. She needed him calm. The last thing she wanted was for a gun fight to happen while Juniper was in the apartment. She had told Elvin to get the kid out the fire escape and to take him to their apartment. All she needed was time to get the kid safe.

"Who said Darley was going to be pulling the trigger Lonnie?" Shaylee asked as she pushed Billy's gun down and kept his eyes locked on hers. "I think I owe one of you a fucking bullet for saving Geno's sorry ass. Eye for an eye."

Lonnie slammed his hand on the door obviously getting annoyed. "Just open this fucking door Leelee. I'm getting really tired of asking nicely."

"And I'm getting fucking tired of telling you to fuck off." Shaylee replied with another roll of her eyes. "If you wanna pull the trigger, find me on my own turf. Don't start a fucking war where its not needed. Geno's getting his knickers in a twist over some easy pussy that got tired of his shit. Tell the dumb ass to start thinking with his other head."

"Ya know that ain't the truth!" Lonnie growled back. "He fucking loved you! You where the bitch that left."

"And he was the fucker who didn't follow." Shaylee growled back. Her playful act was over. Lonnie had obviously pushed a button. She let go of Billy's arm and pointed at a spot on the door. Billy didn't have to ask what she was wanting. Instead he lifted the gun and pointed it in the same spot she pointed at.

Lonnie must have sensed what was happening because there was a click of a gun from the other side.

"Watch your temper, Montereli. Do you even know where your aiming?' Shaylee said in a sing song voice. "Are you still as good as I remember? Are you willing to shoot me on accident. Or can you see me right now?"

"I don't have to see you to know, you're hiding behind that gang banging piece of shit." Lonnie growled. Shaylee flung the door open, surprising Billy, but he did his best holding his composure. Shaylee's back pressed up against his chest.

"Wrong. Montereli." Shaylee said with a smirk. She backed up closer to Billy and he pulled the trigger. Hitting the man in his shooting arm. Shaylee quickly kicked the gun out of his hand when he hit the ground. She then stepped on his wound and dug her heal into it. "You go back and tell that fucker that I don't need his fucking protection. I mean, he did make me didn't he?"

Montereli spat at her and heard the click of the gun next to his head. He glanced up to see Billy Darley standing over him. He chuckled and glanced over at Shaylee again. "Come on now Leelee. Billy fucking Darley? The reason you left this fucking town to begin with."

"I never said he was the reason." Shaylee said with a laugh. "Geno twisting things in that head of his again? I've been back for more than five years. Lonnie what the fuck are you even doing here?"

"The big man says protect you. Well here I am baby girl." Lonnie said with a chuckle. "All ya got to do is come back. We got all the connections in the world. Think about it Leelee. Think about what we could offer you."

"She's had five years to go back." Billy said. Shaylee glared over at him and he just smirked back in response. This caused Lonnie to burst out laughing. "What the fuck is so funny."

"Geno, used to give her that same fucking look. That look when he knew he was irritating her." Lonnie chuckled even more as he started to get to his feet. Billy went to push him back down, but Shaylee put a hand on his arm and stopped him. "You know she used to be our princess. Geno and little Leelee, our crime royals. The Prince and Princess of the underworld. Never thought I'd see her have more chemistry with the likes of street trash."

"Keep it up, and I'll let him shoot you again." Shaylee said with a smirk. She dug her hand into his bullet hole and he pulled back in pain. "Now was this shit really necessary? I'm fine. Have I finally fucking proven it?"

Lonnie chuckled and brought the girl into a sideways hug, taking Billy completely by surprise. Just a few short minutes ago, he was threatening to shoot her. and Billy had shot him. now he was bringing Shaylee into a hug like an old friend.

"Take care kid." Lonnie said sadly. "Good job at seeing what's not there. I taught you well. But don't think this is the end of this. He'll come for you next."

"Let him." Shaylee said her eyes turning icy. She took the gun out of Billy's hand and instead replaced it with her own hand. She lead him back into the apartment and closed the door behind them. The moment the door was closed she dropped his hand and slid down the door, breaking down into tears.

"What the fuck was that!" Billy growled at her. Shaylee wiped away the tears and shook her head.

"I may have been more involved than just the girlfriend." Shaylee said as she tried even harder to stop the tears that came from her eyes. "Fuck they just wont fucking stop!"

"Yeah I can fucking see that!" Billy growled again. He punched the wall next to the door and leaned down so he was face to face to her. Even with the tears in the girl's eyes. He could see no fear in them. "Did you leave because of me?"

Shaylee rolled her eyes. "Out of everything that happened and was said. That is what you zone in on. fucking typical. No! I didn't leave because of you… necessarily. The day at Logan's it was a complete rush. I enjoyed it. How fucking messed up is that. And do you know why I enjoyed it the most? Because I had caught your eye. That's why I fucking left. Because of a stupid child hood crush on the fucking neighborhood bad boy. I was scared I'd jump into the life if you ever asked. I knew your rep. I'd jump in with out having to be asked twice, to have you throw me aside when you got fucking bored. So I got the fuck out of town and let it fucking happen any way."

Billy was a bit shocked by the girls confession. He had never expected the girl to completely break down like she had been. And he had no clue what to do about it. so he sat down against the door with her and patted her knee.

"Its because of my gorgeous blue eyes isn't it." Billy asked with a smirk and Shaylee laughed. She leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his.

"Shut the fuck up before I shoot you." Shaylee said with a giggle. "I still have your gun. And I'm obviously not to scared to use it."

Billy chuckled and leaned over her to retrieve his gun on the other side of her. She didn't push him away, or try to grab it back from him. She just stared at him. He paused when he saw her fighting internally with something and decided to make her mind up for her. he leaned closer into her, but right before his lips touched her's, she pulled away from him.

"Billy." She whispered a soft plea for him to stop. "You'll only wind up getting killed. I wasn't joking when I said that before. You saw what happened just by being in your apartment."

"I'll just expect a bit more excitement." Billy said with a smirk. She glanced back at him, and Billy used her shock to his advantage. He pushed his lips to her slightly open ones and let his tongue slip out and glide across her teeth. Shaylee gasped and pulled away once more.

"You'll start a war Billy." Shaylee said in protest. "I'm not worth a war. And I'm sure the hell not worth putting Joe and Juniper in harms way."

"Why do you fight this so much?" Billy growled as he got to his feet. Shaylee sighed and shook her head as she opened the front door.

"Because it fits." Shaylee replied with a sad smile. "It works. I can't get involved with your life Billy, and before you try the whole I can keep it separated bullshit. After what you witnessed today, can you honestly say I'm going to be a sit on the side lines kind of girlfriend? And I don't share… at all. I've been known to break a few wrists. You want your clients going other places cause I couldn't play nicely with others? I fight, because I'm the kind of girl that leaves. You start this shit, you'd better be a lifer or start digging your hole now."

Billy smirked as he watched Shaylee walking out the door. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but he could see himself falling for the damn teacher. He wasn't good with relationships, but that's what she did for a living. She taught. She could very well teach him too. Billy slapped the side of his face and shook his head. What the hell was that girl doing to him. Billy never thought like that. Maybe Shaylee was right. It would be better to just forget about her all together.

 **OOOOO**

Billy had avoided Shaylee for a little over a week, and his attitude was getting worse wit every passing day. His gang had no clue what had put him in a bad mood, but soon the care of Juniper was placed into which ever gang member's old lady happened to be free that day.

"No one can get the kid today Billy." Brody said shaking his head at him. "It's Friday. They all got plans tonight."

"Some one get their balls out of their old lady's purse and put their fucking foot down then." Billy growled. He heard some one clear their throat behind him and he turned to see Elvin standing nervously behind him.

"I can take the squirt." Elvin said with a shrug. "Shaylee's out of town for the next couple of weeks. The apartment is too quiet. And it would help me keep my mind off of other things."

"What do you mean she's out of town?" Billy growled. His anger bubbling deep in side of him. he had been avoiding her and she wasn't even in town to avoid.

"Didn't say. Just that there was an emergency back in Missouri. She left early this morning." Elvin said. Billy threw a glass across the room and grabbed his jacket.

"The kid is yours. If you use around him, I'll blow your fucking head off myself." Billy growled as he headed out the door. What the hell was she thinking going back to Kansas City? He was going to be damned if she ran back to that Italian ass hole. Even if that meant he was going to have to drive his ass all the way there and drag her back screaming. He looked over his shoulder at his men and they quickly started to follow.

"Where are we going Billy?" Heco asked getting him the infamous Billy glare.

"Shut the fuck up and fucking follow me." Billy growled in response.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Sentence.**

 **AN: Yep still have a bit of the writers bug! So here is another update! Enjoy!**

Shaylee knew it was a bad idea to go back to Kansas City, but when she got the call that Lonnie had been killed, she had to go back . Out of all the men she had gotten to know, Lonnie had always been one of her favorites. He had taken her under his wing and treated her like a daughter. He shouldn't have died because she refused to go back. Maybe Geno knew that she would come back if Lonnie was killed. So there she was standing in all black and watching as they lowered Lonnie's coffin into the ground. Geno and his new girl where sitting across from her. Geno staring at her, with his big brown eyes and the girl glaring her down with her green ones. She knew she was going to bring attention. But she had always promised Lonnie that she would be there if he passed.

As people started to leave, Shaylee waited. She knew Geno was going to want to talk to her. And sure enough, he sent his girl away with one of his men. He got to his feet and walked around to her.

"This is new." Geno said as he ran a finger down the tattoo on her right shoulder. Shaylee could feel a shiver run down her spine. She refused to look at him. She knew what would happen if she did at that moment. She would wrap her arms around him and be back into the life, she had refused to go back too. She couldn't deny he was looking good.

"It's a reminder of what I left behind." Shaylee said as she lightly pushed his hand away from her. "How did it happen? Was it because of me?"

"Yes." Geno almost growled. "He knew what would happen if he came back with out you. Guess I pulled the trigger a bit to early."

That sent Shaylee's anger in full force. She glared over at him. "He shouldn't have been put down because I refused to come back to a man that's taken. I've been gone for over five years Geno. Just let me go."

Geno reached up and moved a strand of blond hair out of her face. He could see the anger in her face and he couldn't help but smirk down at her. She was always so adorable when she was angry. Geno had loved that fire in her eyes. It did something to him that no other woman could bring out of him. He didn't pay attention to the sound of a roaring mustang coming up the street, but the sound seemed to grab Shaylee's attention.

She pulled away from Geno with a knowing smile and shook her head. "My ride is here."

Geno gave the girl an odd look then looked up to see the black mustang coming to a screeching halt just behind his BMW. A man got out of the drivers seat. He leaned up against his car watching them, smoking on a cigarette. Geno knew exactly who the man was. He had seen photos of the bald, tattooed Gang Lord. But pictures didn't do the man justice. His big blue eyes giving Geno an intimidating look. As if daring him to put his hands on her.

"You really going back with him?" Geno asked with a growl when Shaylee started to walk the other man's way. Shaylee rolled her eyes and turned back to look at Geno. Her smile still plastered of her face. A smile she had once been able to put on her face. "Does he know? Does he know what you are? That you love him?"

The smile quickly left her face and was replaced with a sad frown. "I can't love some one I don't know. You always did make things out of something that isn't there. It started out as him being the uncle of one of my students. You made it into something more the moment you sent Lonnie to come get me that night."

Shaylee turned back around and walked up to Billy Darley. He glared down at her for a second when she got to his side then his eyes flashed back up at Geno. Eying the man and taking in his appearance. Geno knew what the man was doing. He was taking him in as competition and was sizing him up. Geno had don't the same thing on more than one occasion. He said something to Shaylee. Something that Geno couldn't here. He didn't know if Shaylee responded, all he saw was her take the cigarette out of his mouth and take a deep drag. Billy gave her an annoyed look, but didn't seem to expect to get the cigarette back as he dug into his pocket and got out another smoke. He lit it and blew smoke away from her. She placed a hand on his chest and smiled up at him. once again Geno couldn't hear what she had said, but she gave Billy one of her best smiles and allowed him to open the passenger door. A man got out and engulfed her in a smothering hug and Shaylee let out a giggle as she pushed him away and ruffled up his maroon colored hair. He got in the back of the mustang and Shaylee climbed into the front seat. Billy looked back up at Geno with a smug look on his face. He tossed the cigarette down as he shut the door for Shaylee then walked around the car to get into the drivers seat. Geno knew what that look was all about. Billy now had Shaylee, and he wasn't scared to fight for her.

"If a fight is what you want." Geno said with a smirk. He wasn't willing to give up on Shaylee like she had been hoping. He should have followed her when she had left. He promised her that he would. But right before he was getting ready to leave, his father walked in. Geno put all the blame on his former girlfriend, but refused to let her become a target. Maybe his father had known the truth the whole time. He had been taken with Shaylee just as much as Geno had been. Even mentioning rings only months after meeting her. No Geno wasn't ready to give her up. And Billy Darley had better be ready for a war on his door step.

 **OOOOO**

Shaylee leaned back comfortably in the passenger seat of the mustang as she puffed away on the cigarette she had swiped from Billy. The car was deathly silent. No one from the back seat dared to speak. They still didn't understand why Billy had dragged them all to Kansas City for Shaylee.

"Thank you Billy." Shaylee said breaking the silence. Billy glanced over at her but said nothing. He knew he didn't have to with her. She some how understood him. A thought that was starting to scare him. "How did you know where I was?"

"They aren't the only ones with connections." Billy growled back at her. The men in the back held their breath. Waiting for Billy to pull his gun on the girl. "So was that the ex?"

"Yep." Shaylee said with a heavy sigh. She looked out the side view mirror and grabbed Billy's arm. He looked back in his rear view mirror and got his gun out. "I should have known. Billy I'm sorry."

"Just shut the fuck up." Billy said as he smirked over at her. "I knew what I was walking into the moment I came to get you."

"And you fucking bring Joe!" Shaylee growled at him. Billy popped the glove box and handed Shaylee the extra gun he kept there. Shaylee checked the chamber to see if it was loaded. The men in the back seat just sat there in complete shock.

"Get your fucking guns out morons!" Billy growled at the men in the back seat. They quickly obeyed and glanced behind them. The black BMW they had been parked behind was now following them.

"The car is bullet proof. Aim for the tires." Shaylee said as she reached over and placed a hand over Billy's on that had been laying on the gear shift. She rolled down the window as Billy turned his hand over and took a hold of hers. Shaylee felt a shutter rush down her spine and she squeezed his hand. He returned the gesture then let go of her hand so he could shift.

"Right, Billy!" Shaylee demanded and Billy took a left into on coming traffic. The car swerved a bit, as Shaylee held up the gun to show the man following them, that she wasn't going to go back to him with out a fight.

Geno growled and slammed on the gas. She wanted a fight. A fight they used to do together. She should be in his car, not a man like Billy Darley. She was supposed to be his criminal princess. Not a street thug. But there she was looking at him with those big gray eyes, and a menacing smile on her face. She was enjoying this rush. Geno stomped on the breaks and let the car speed off. There was no point in pursuing when it was just him. He wasn't sure how many men Billy had piled in the back seat. And he didn't want to make a mistake and hit Shaylee.

"Why the fuck did he stop?" Billy growled. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed with missing out on a bit of action or worried that he was driving into a trap.

"It's not over. He's alone in the car and he's not an idiot." Shaylee said with a heavy sigh as she placed the gun back in the glove box. "If he follows and he starts shooting, there is a chance he could get me. And he doesn't know who you have in the back seat. It could just be Joe, or you could have more guys. He's going to go regroup. He'll be back for me."

"You that good or something?" Billy sent her a suggestive look. Shaylee giggled and pushed him playfully.

"Get your filthy head out of the gutter." Shaylee said getting a smirk in return. "I almost married that asshole. And like me…. he doesn't share well. It's more of returning what he believes is his. Even though he get married next week. He just cant seem to let me go."

Billy reached over and placed a hand on her leg. He was expecting her to slap his hand away. But instead she placed her hand over his and intertwined their fingers. Billy knew the men in the back where staring at them as if they had both grown two heads. They had no clue what was going on and where a bit confused on the way Billy was treating this girl. Not like she was some chick he wanted to sleep with like they had all thought, but as if she was his equal.

Shaylee out of no where sat up in her seat then turned on Joe. "Who the fuck is watching Juniper!"

Billy chuckled and squeezed her leg. "Elvin has him. The kid is probably getting spoiled rotten right now."

Shaylee took a deep breath and turned back around in her seat. "She better be spoiling him or I'm kicking her ass."

 **OOOO**

When they got back to Boston, Shaylee was fast asleep in the passenger seat. Still holding on to Billy's hand. He found it quite difficult to shift gears, but he wasn't going to wake her up by taking his hand away. Hell he wasn't even sure if it would wake her up. but the feeling of her holding on to his hand was comforting to him some how. This girl could hold her own, but she still held his hand like she still needed him beside her.

He got out of his car and went around to the passenger side to get Shaylee out of the car. He looked at his crew that where getting out of the car as well. "Joe, go let Red know that we are back. The rest of you go home. Get some rest. I have a feeling shit is going to go down soon."

The men nodded and started to head in different directions. Billy carried Shaylee up to his apartment and placed her on his unmade bed. he covered her up with the only clean blanket he had and stepped back into the doorway. He watched her for a few minutes and smirked. He wasn't sure how the girl had done it. How she had broke him down so easily. Becoming one of the most important things in his life. He hadn't even realized what she had meant to him, till Elvin had told him the she had left town. Right then he was determined to bring her back. And to his surprise, she was happy to see him. He could see the smile on her face when she turned away from Geno and saw him. Right then he knew he was going to fight tooth and nail for this girl.

He shrugged of his leather jacked and placed it on the chair in the corner of the room, then headed back to the kitchen. He was in need of a drink. He opened his beer and sat down at the kitchen table when Joe walked into the apartment. He took one look at his brother and smirked.

"Don't fucking start." Billy growled. Joe chuckled and got a beer out of the fridge and joined his brother at the kitchen table.

"So what is her story exactly?" Jo asked and Billy shrugged. "Oh come on Billy! We where nearly in a chaise because of her. And the way she handled that piece. Like she had done it a thousand times before. What kind of trouble is she?"

"The mofia kind." Billy replied taking another swig of his beer. Joe's eyes widened in surprise.

"Fuck Billy." Joe said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Is she really fucking worth it?"

Billy leaned forwards and glared his brother down. "Is the smile she puts on Juniper's face worth it?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Fuck! Yes."

Billy smirked over at his brother. He wasn't sure how. But the damn girl had already wriggled her way into his friends and family's hearts. He knew they would all protect her with their lives if they had too. He didn't even have to bring up how he was starting to feel about her or demand her protection. The girl was something they all needed.

As if she knew they where talking about her, Shaylee walked out of the bedroom still wrapped in the thick navy blanket Billy had put on her. She walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Billy's shoulders. "Got another, or do I just swipe yours."

Billy nodded towards the fridge and Shaylee headed that way. Joe eying the interaction between them cautiously. Billy watched her get into his fridge with a look Joe had never seen in his eyes. and Shaylee smirked feeling his eyes on her. Joe wasn't sure what the hell was going on with them. The last he had heard, Billy was doing his best to avoid the girl. Not knowing what happened the day he had taken Tommy to rehab.

"Is there something I should know perhaps…." Joe started and received a glare from his brother to drop it, but Joe's curiosity was stronger than Billy's threatening eyes. "Should I be expecting you around more?"

Shaylee smirked as she came and sat down at the table with the boys. She opened the beer bottle with her arm then tossed the lid over at Joe. "You getting sick of me already Joe boy? I'm crushed."

Joe rolled his eyes and looked between his brother and Shaylee. Neither of them willing to give up any more information. "Fine, you all don't want to talk. Then I'm going to fucking bed. screw the both of you."

Shaylee snickered into her beer as Joe got to his feet and headed back to his bed room. "There's that Darley temper. I was starting to think he was an alien or something."

Billy smirked and leaned closer to her. Shaylee smiled and put her beer down as she leaned closer to him as well. "What are you thinking about Billy Darley? Am I too much trouble for you?"

Billy put a hand on the back of her head and guided her even closer to him. He was surprised she was allowing him to guide her, when just a week before she had pulled away from him. He didn't stop guiding her to him, till she was straddling him. Shaylee looked at him with those big gray eyes of hers an he could feel himself twitch under her.

"Im not good at these kinds of things." Billy informed her and Shaylee shot him a playful look.

"Your reputation says other wise."

Billy growled and grabbed onto her hips. "You know what I fucking mean."

Shaylee bit her lower lip. "I told you not to go falling for me Billy."

"Too fucking bad. When have I ever been one to follow rules?" Billy asked and Shaylee's eyes widened in surprise. Had he just admitted to falling for her. Her big gray eye met his blue ones, and she had her answer. She couldn't stop herself. Her lips came crashing down on his causing him to smile and playfully nip at her bottom lip.

"Shit." Shaylee said when she pulled up for air. "God this is what I was avoiding all these years? What the fuck was I thinking?"

"We haven't even gotten to the good part yet." Billy growled as he nibbled on her neck. "Bedroom?"

Shaylee shook her head. "Right here. Right now, before my head starts over thinking and I stop this."

Billy didn't have to be told twice. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down enough to allow himself to jump free. He was glad the girl had decided to wear a dress. He reached under it and tore her underwear away from her opening. He moved her over him and glanced up at her, asking if it was still ok with his eyes.

"Don't start being a fucking gentleman now." Shaylee growled. Billy smirked and slammed her down over him. Shaylee let out a yelp and dug her hands into his shirt. She didn't have time to adjust to him before he was moving her on top of him. she let out groan. "Fuck, Billy."

Billy smirked and attacked her neck with kisses and bites. He picked her up and placed her feet on the ground. She growled in frustration before she realized what he was doing. He was backing her up against the counter. She turned her back on him, he was back inside her before she could comprehend what was going on. bent over the counter and a hand in her hair. He wasn't going easy on her and she was enjoying every minute of it. each rough thrust, each bite mark he left on her exposed skin. She screamed his name at her climax and she felt him thrust ones more, deep and hard. He groaned in her ear and let his movements slow. He brought them back to the chair and held her too him as he emptied everything into her. He knew that was the stupidest thing he could do to a woman he hardly knew, but this was Shaylee. He had never been the same around her. He leaned into him and turned just enough to get a kiss from his lips.

"Shit that was hot." Shaylee said as Billy wrapped his arms tighter around her. She got off him and straddled him again. she put her hands on the back of his neck and placed her forehead against his. "You do realize what this means right? Are you up for that?"

"Round two?" Billy asked with a mischievous smile. He then chuckled when she gave him a stern look. "That was my answer baby."

Shaylee couldn't hold back the smile that crept across her face.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Sentence.**

 **AN: Yeah another update! This one maybe a bit short. I wrote my others on my computer. This chapter I'm writing on my phone so it's hard to judge the length. Hope you enjoy!**

Billy walked into Shaylee's classroom and smirked at her back. She had worn a shorter sleeved shirt that day so her sleeve tattoo was in full view. He was sure she had worn some sort of cover while the students where there. But now she was cleaning up the room and had discarded the cover somewhere in the room. She had put on some music and was now dancing around as she put toys away. He walked up to her and pulled her butt into his lap. Making sure he grinded his hips roughly into her back.

"Well, I missed you too." Shaylee said as she bent over and kept cleaning up. "You want to help, or just keep dry humping my ass."

"I'm good right here." He growled as he brought a hand around her waist and moved it up her body, causing her to stand up against him. She stuck her butt out a bit more and laughed as he attacked her neck with kisses.

"You are going to get me fired." Shaylee gasped out and moved farther back into Billy's lap. He growled in her ear and moved away from her. He slapped her ass hard and headed for the door.

"Time to go baby." Billy said as he winked at her. He knew he had got her all bothered and he wasn't planning on taking her home right away. She was going to be frustrated all night. Just the way he liked her. Frustrated and ready to go the moment they got to his apartment. If she could even make it to the house. They had only been together for a little over a couple weeks and he had had sex with her in more public places than his bedroom. Just for the fact he could get her so frustrated that she couldn't wait till they got home.

"You're a flipping jerk!" Shaylee growled at him as she turned off the lights in her room and jumped on his back. Billy chuckled and held her on his back till they got to his car. She groaned when she saw Joe and Brody where with him. "Now I'm going to fudging kick your fudging a s s! One of these days I'm going to tease back."

"Baby, have you seen yourself?" Billy asked raising an eyebrow at her. "You are a fucking tease to me."

Joe and Brody chuckled then quickly tried to hid it when Shaylee's gray eyes landed on them. They had learned very quickly that Shaylee wasn't some one to mess with. The moment the gang was made aware of her mofia ties and her relationship with Billy, she dropped the sweet act. She was more willing to goof around than Billy was, but she wasn't to be crossed.

"You boys need to keep him on a leash." Shaylee teased as she received a glare from Billy.

"Isn't that your job?" Joe teased back. Shaylee smirked back at him.

"I don't need too." She reached over and placed her hand on Billy's shoulder and lightly started to play with his ear. She didn't know when she started to get into that habit when she was in the car with him, but she knew it kept him calm.

Brody and Joe just smirked at the two of them. They weren't to sure of how they felt about the girl after they found out Billy was actually dating her. But she quickly became one of the gang. And she could calm Billy's temper. Causing him to be more like what he used to be before he became the leader.

Billy pulled the car to a stop in front of Bones's garage and Shaylee rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming next. Billy would tell her to stay in the car as he went in and came back in a pissy mood.

"You could just let me throw my connections at him for once." Shaylee said as Billy started to get out of the car. He slammed the door and leaned back in through the window, glaring the girl down. He hated when she brought up her past life. He knew she was still being protected by the mofia. He could protect her. She didn't need to have them in her back pocket any more.

"We've been through this Shay." Billy growled at her. "The answer is still going to be fuck no. I don't want you near him."

"Bones doesn't scare me Billy." Shaylee reminded him. "Donnie Genero scares me. Bones has nothing on that guy."

"Who the fuck is Donnie Genero?" Billy growled.

"Hitman. The man is a brick wall of emotion. Man is made of nothing but evil. When he gets sent to Hell even Lucifer himself will shutter." Shaylee said then shuttered at the thought of it.

"It's about fucking time you showed up." Bones's growled as he walked out of the garage. "I don't like to be kept waiting on you fucking morons."

Shaylee raised a quizzical eyebrow at Billy. He kept his glare on her as he leaned in farther and kissed her hard on the lips. Letting her know he was serious about her staying in the car. He grabbed his backpack and tossed it over at Bones. "Not a word. I mean it."

"I'll be good." Shaylee smirked back at him. She got more comfy in the passenger seat and Billy finally stood to confront his father. Bones didn't look to happy in being forced to wait. His eyes flashed over to the girl in the front seat and Bones smacked Billy in the back of the head.

"What the fuck did I tell you about that girl!" Bones spat at him. "The pussy really that good that it could cost you your life. You fuck up, it looks bad on me. Get the fuck rid of her."

Billy sniffed and looked over his shoulder at Shaylee. He knew she had heard him by the glares she was sending Bones way. He smirked at her and motioned for her to join him. He was going to enjoy his girl putting his old man in his place today. Shaylee returned his smirk and got out of the car. She walked up to Billy and put her hand on his shoulder while Billy wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sorry Bones. But I'm not going anywhere." Shaylee said with a sweet smile. She then leaned closer to him. "And yes, my pussy is that good. Just like his dick if fucking magic."

Billy tightened his grip around her waist and did his best to mask of finding her words humorous. Of course Shaylee couldn't just give a simple, I'm sticking around. No she had to push every button possible.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Bones took a step towards her. What he wasn't expecting was for the girl to match his step only leaving a few inches between them.

"I know you're not deaf, Bones." Shaylee said with a giggle. "The short version. I'm not going any where… but home with your son."

"You've got some nerve you little bitch." Bones went to smack her but was quickly stopped. One, because Billy had reached his gun quicker and now had it pointing at his head. And two, because he felt the gun the girl was pointing at his privates. "You're either stupid or crazy."

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Is that how you treat the girl who could very well end up being your future daughter in law." Shaylee asked with an innocent twinkle in her eyes. Bones was quickly realizing why the mofia had taken a shining to this girl. She had no fear. And he wouldn't be surprised if she enjoyed it. "Now, you have yourself a pretty sweet deal here. It would be a shame if it just… poof. So here is what I've been trying to bring to the table. Geno, my ex, will be bringing war to these streets. Cause how was it you put it? The pussy that good. New York is pissed. Their princess was promised to Geno. And when spoiled mofia brat ain't happy. Daddy ain't happy. I can reach out to New York. Get you better equipment. Better than the dumpster dives you have come up with. They supply us they keep the peace with Kansas City."

Bones looked the girl up and down. "They trained you well. Get the phone calls made. And keep that fucking worthless son of mine in check."

"Oh I don't control what Billy does." Shaylee said as she put her gun away and Billy lowered his. She sent him a playful wink. "He keeps me on the leash. Once in a while he lets me off the chain to play."

Billy returned her wink and Bones could feel a chill run down his spine. He had always believed his son was a bit crazy. But he was nothing compared to this girl. He was starting to realize he was glad she was on his side. But if he wasn't careful she would make Billy more powerful and he wouldn't need his father any more.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You should have fucking seen it." Joe said as he playfully bumped Shaylee's arm, as he retold what he had witnessed between Shaylee and Bones. "I've never seen the old man show fear before today."

Shaylee rolled her eyes and winked over at Billy. He smirked back at her and took a swig of the beer he was sipping on. He had been proud of her. Not only because she stood up to Bones, but because she wasn't scared to pull her gun and show who was boss. Billy couldn't deny it, the teacher had him wrapped around her finger. She knew it too, but she never used it to her advantage. She saw him as her equal. Her partner. But one thing had bugged him about what she had said to Bones. Future Daughter in law. Did the girl really believed he was going to live that long. Long enough to make such a commitment. Or was she just trying to get under Bones's skin. He know she had warned him that a relationship meant life time commitment. Something he had willingly agreed too. He just didn't see his life lasting long enough to make her his wife.

Billy felt some one plop down in his lap. He didn't look up to see who it was. He figured he had spaced off and Shaylee was trying to grab his attention. That was till he heard her growl at who ever had say in his lap. He glanced up to see one of his regular clients that paid for her fix with other things than money.

"Bitch, I really hope you are lost." Shaylee growled. She took in the girls appearance. Stick skinny, no curves and fading blue hair. She had to admit that the girl had a decent looking face. But the fact that her scantily clad ass was now in Billy's lap l, was making her see red.

"Get lost Kylie." Billy growled at her. The rest of the group slid their chairs away from the table, knowing that Shaylee was on the verge of exploding and they weren't going to get in her way.

"I need a fix baby." Kylie said as she bit her bottom lip and started to run a hand down his chest and some where it didn't belong.

"He told you to get lost." Shaylee growled. Billy smirked at her and grabbed the girls arm, stopping her from reaching into his pants.

"You better listen. My girl doesn't share well." Billy sent a playful wink towards Shaylee. Her jealousy was very attractive to him. Even if she looked murderous. Kylie took her hand out of Billy's grasp and eyes Shaylee up and down.

"Your girl?" Kylie said with a sarcastic laugh. "For today? Poor thing actually thinks she can stake a claim on you? How about that fix now baby?"

Shaylee was up and out of her seat before any one could stop her. She grabbed the girl by the hair and tore her off Billy's lap.

"Easy with her baby." Billy teased as he grabbed on to her waist. "Not every one is going to believe I'm off the market."

"She had enough fucking chances." Shaylee tossed the girl aside like she was a rag doll. Billy chuckled in her ear and brought her closer to him. "Nuh uh, don't try and sweet talk your way out of this one. You coulda pushed the bitch off. You are so on my shirt list right now."

Billy chuckled in her ear again. "You look so hot when you get jealous. Can you feel how excited that made me?"

He pushed himself up against her back and she let out a moan. She didn't care if any one heard her. Her man knew just how to get to her, and she wasn't ashamed to show it.

"If you promise to put that to good use tonight, I'll think about forgiving you." Shaylee said playfully. She then turned to Kylie, who was slowly starting to get to her feet. "As you can see. He's taken. And I ain't going anywhere. So the next time you need a fix, go blow some one else. I hear Joe is always ready and willing."

"Keep me the fuck out of this." Joe said putting his hands in the air. Billy chuckled and messed up Joe's hair. Joe pushed his brother's hand away bit couldn't his the smirk on his face. It had been a while since Billy showed him any kind of brotherly affection. But Shaylee seemed to bring out Billy's playful side.

Kylie glared at Shaylee. "I wouldn't get comfortable. Your just a flavor like the rest of us. The sooner you learn that, the better."

Shaylee burst out laughing. "I'm not a jelly bean darling. I don't fit into your flavor category. And besides. He knows if he tries to leave me… I'll kill him."

Billy laughed again and threw a bag down at Kylie's feet. "Leave before I give her permission to shoot you. And next time, be prepared to pay with cash. With how bad you've pissed off my girl, I'm pretty sure you've become off limits to my guys."

"Got that right." Shaylee spat out. She then turned to the men who had backed out of the way. They all at once nodded. Kylie looked around in complete surprise. They had just taken an order from this girl as if it was Billy calling the shots. Like she was their leader as well.

"Boo bitch. Be gone already." Shaylee snarled. Kylie picked up the baggy and quickly left the bar. The guys at once burst into whoops and hollers.

"Damn, I thought you where going to kill her!" Joe explained as he handed her a shot.

Shaylee downed the shot and handed the empty glass back to him. "thought crossed my mind."

Billy grabbed her hips tightly and leaned down to her ear. "We need to get the fuck out of here, before I bend you over this table and fuck you in front of every one."

Shaylee turned in his arms and gave him a devilish smile. "You can bend me over where ever you would like, baby."

"Dangerous game you are playing there." Billy said as he spun her back around and started to walk them to the exit. "You willing to enter a game with no rules?"

Shaylee slid her hand into his and winked. "I'm pretty sure I entered that game the moment I met you."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Sentence.** **AN: Sorry for the long wait for an update I wasn't able to find the time to write till now. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Juniper glared over at the three other boys who sat across from him at the breakfast table. They had been giving him a bit of a hard time the past couple of days after over hearing him call Miss Shay, Aunt Shay. He had informed them, that she was, in fact, his aunt now. But the kids didn't seem to believe him. One of the kids goated him once more as Juniper felt that Darley temper flare up in him. He got to his feet and leaned over the table. Taking the boys collar in his hands.

"Juniper William Darley!" Shaylee scolded from across the room. Juniper ignored her for a few seconds as he glared the other boy down. When he saw Shaylee walking his way, he dropped the boys shirt and sat back down. "Juni, what on earth has gotten into you? Do I need to talk to Joe again?"

"No Aunt Shay." Juniper said as he glared down at his hands. Shaylee ruffled his hair and stood up.

"No Aunt Shay." Shaylee heard one of the boys taunt. Shaylee clinched her jaw. Her momma bear instincts where starting to bubble up inside her. Even though she was not Juniper's mother, she had quickly became his primary care giver when the boys where busy. Shaylee put on her best smile and knelt back down to be face level with Juniper.

"Why don't I ask Joe to let you stay with Billy and me tonight. We'll have a movie night." Shaylee said as she ruffled his hair again. "We haven't had an Auntie day for a while."

Juniper smiled widely, but it quickly faded and he shook his head. "Mommy is coming home tonight."

Shaylee's breath hitched in her throat. Billy hadn't told her anything about Tommy leaving rehab. She had thought the woman still had a few weeks left. But with Tommy coming back into the picture, it meant Juniper would be spending less time with Joe and the rest of his family. Shaylee sighed and brought Juniper into a tight hug. "Maybe your mom will let you stay this weekend."

Juniper once again shook his head. "Mommy said we are moving."

"She what now?" Shaylee said trying her hardest not to lose her temper at school. Juniper looked up at her with sad blue eyes, and her heart began to break. She looked up at her teacher's assistant and motioned towards the door. Letting the girl know that she had to leave the room for a moment. As calmly as she could, Shaylee walked out the door and out to her car. She pulled out her cell phone and called Billy's number.

"I'm guessing the kid told you that Tommy came home today." Was how Billy decided to answer the phone. Shaylee growled and Billy sighed heavily. "Don't be mad, babe. We know how much you love the kid. You'll still be able to see him at school. And the weekends Joe has him."

"Oh really?" Shaylee spat into the phone. "Cause Juniper just informed me that that bitch is planning to move out of town with him. I swear to god Billy…"

"Wow wait a minute." Billy said then turned away from the phone. Shaylee could tell he was talking to some one, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. "Joe said Tommy has an apartment set up just down the road from the school. You sure he isn't just pulling your heart strings."

"You didn't see his eyes, Billy." Shaylee growled at him. "He maybe a Darley, but the kids eyes don't lie."

Billy was silent on the other line. She knew he was going through everything in his head. "I'll have Joe talk to her."

"You better, Billy. Or I fucking will." Shaylee growled back at him. "I'll be damned if that bitch will take that boy away from us. And I'm warning you now, if I don't like the outcome of Joe and Tommy's little talk, I'm taking shit into my own hands."

Billy looked down at the phone after warning Shaylee to stay out of Joe's business and she didn't reply. "Bitch."

Joe gave Billy a confused look as he looked up from counting the stacks of money in front of him. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Not for me little brother." Billy said running a hand over his bald head. "You better talk to Tommy. Make sure she isn't planning on taking Juniper and running. Juniper told Shaylee that he is moving out of town. And Shaylee isn't going to take it well if she does. You'll be planning Tommy's funeral."

Joe felt a sucking twist of his stomach. It was true that he had been absent in his son's life for the past four years, but he had grown close with him now. There was no way he was going to allow Tommy to run off with his son. "I can't Billy. I'll kill her if takes him."

"Well if you don't talk to her, Shay is going to. Do you really want that to happen?" Billy asked with a small smirk as Joe's eyes widened.

"Fuck man." Joe replied as he ran his hands through his hair. "You mind if I go dip out?"

Billy shook his head. "Naw man. Go take care of shit. I really don't want my woman on a rampage if you don't."

Joe snickered and pulled on his red leather jacket. "Thanks man. I'll call you when I get done talking to her."

 **XOXOXOXOX**

Billy looked down at his phone and rolled his eyes. There was no way Joe had talked to Tommy already. He had only been gone for fifteen minutes and was already calling his phone.

"What?" Billy asked when he answered the phone.

"The Bitch lied man." Joe growled into the phone. He was breathing heavily and by the sounds of rustling clothes, he was running.

"What do you mean man?" Billy growled back.

"I don't have fucking time to explain!" Joe growled back. Billy usually didn't allow any one to speak to him with that tone of voice, but he could tell that Joe was starting to panic. "It's five minutes till school is let out and Shaylee isn't answering her fucking phone. Get a hold of your woman and tell her not to let Juni out of her sight! Fuck. Man fucking move! Yeah I know it's fucking blood, now get the fuck out of my way!"

"Joe…" Billy growled. But Joe didn't let him finish.

"There isn't fucking time, Billy! Please just fucking get Shaylee on the damn phone!" Joe hung up his phone and sped up. He was doing his best to ignore the pain in his abdomen. His blood had already soaked through his white shirt, and he was sure he was leaving a trail of blood. But at the moment, all that mattered was getting to his son before Tommy did.

Billy fought the urge to throw his phone across the car after getting Shaylee's voicemail for the third time. He looked down at the clock in his cat and cussed. School was out. Tommy was going to be there to pick up Juniper at any moment, and Shaylee was ignoring her phone. He dialed the school's number in one last attempt and about lost his cool on the ditzy secretary as she tried to put him on hold. Finally he could hear the clicking of the woman's heals as she headed across the hall to Shaylee's room.

"Miss. Shay. You got a phone call. He says it's important." Billy heard the woman hand the phone over but could hear her words before she walked away and Shaylee answered. "I don't know who it is. He was very rude."

"Hey baby." Shaylee answered with a slight laugh.

"You got your phone on you?" Billy growled at her.

"Kinda broke it. What's going on?" Shaylee instinctive grabbed a hold of Juniper's hand as he started to head towards the door to meet his mother.

"Well don't be fucking breaking shit!" Billy yelled into the phone at her.

"Just tell me what is going on Billy." Shaylee said and Juniper glanced up at her as the rest of the students left the room. Leaving her and Juniper alone in the room. She saw Tommy making her way towards the school and quickly shut the door.

"Don't let that bitch take him." Billy replied. "Joe called. Said she had lied. Said something about blood. We are both on our way. Just don't let her get to him."

Shaylee could feel herself panic a bit. "Billy, by law I can't keep her from taking him. I can stall her, but I can't keep her from her son."

"I don't give a fuck about the law." Billy growled back at her.

"You think I do? But right now I'm not your Shaylee. I'm Miss Shay." Shaylee growled back at him. "And Miss Shay don't break the fucking law. You better be getting here fast Billy. Cause I'll come out to play if I gotta."

"Fuck!" Billy yelled into the phone. He knew what would happen if she let down her good teacher act. It was something they couldn't afford. "Stall her as long as you can. Fuck call the cops if you gotta. Say you got a tip that she's dangerous or some shit."

"You really want me to involve the cops? Are you high?" Shaylee asked as she heard the front doors to the school open.

"The good teacher would call the cops." Billy said almost as a warning than a reminder. A warning that she was in fact the good teacher and not his Shaylee at that moment.

"I have to go." Shaylee hung up the phone and placed her best fake smile on her face as Tommy walked into the classroom. "Tommy! It's so good to see you dear. You look amazing. Joe didn't inform me you where back."

Tommy looked down at her son, who was clinging to his teacher's legs. "Are you ready to go honey?"

She hoped her voice was calm as she held a slightly shaking hand out to her son. Juniper's grip tightened on Shaylee and Tommy glared down at him. "It's time to go Juniper. I have Uncle Keno waiting in the car."

Juniper shook his head and his behind Shaylee. He hadn't heard what Billy had said on the phone. But he had understood enough from Shaylee's side of the conversation. He wasn't supposed to leave with his mother. And if she had Keno with her, he really didn't want to go. She had always told him to call the man Uncle, but he realized the man wasn't like his Uncle Billy. Billy didn't stay in his mother's room or kids her like Keno did. He was also always mean to him.

"I don't wanna go with Uncle Keno." Juniper protested. "He's mean."

Tommy took a step forward but Shaylee put a hand up to tell her to stay put. She bent down and got eye level with him. "What do you mean by he is mean to you?"

"He yells a lot. Throws things." Juniper said with a sniff. "I want my daddy."

Tommy let out a laugh and grabbed Juniper by the wrist. "So does your Uncle Billy. But you never complain about him."

Juniper tried to pull away from his mother and grabbed on to Shaylee's hand. The commotion must have caught the attention from the principal, because she was in the room with a stern look on her face.

"What is going on here." She demanded as she took in the scene in front of her.

"Just a child tantrum." Shaylee said as she tried to keep herself calm. "Did you go home and change? I thought you where wearing an orange shirt this morning."

Mrs. Henry seemed to get the hint and nodded. "I spilled coffee on it. I trust you can handle this with out disturbing the rest of the classes going on."

"Yes. Sorry Mrs. Henry." Shaylee replied as the woman left the room. Shaylee looked down at Juniper and saw the betrayal in his eyes as he slowly started to loosen his grip on her hand. Shaylee grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Do you still have my number?" She asked. Juniper looked away from her and nodded. She was about to reassure him, that she wasn't going any where, when the door flew open and Joe stumbled in.

"Oh my god." Shaylee said as she rushed to his side. "Joe… are you bleeding?"

"Don't… let.. her… take my son." Joe painted as he held onto the door for dear life. Shaylee could see he had lost a lot of blood. His fingers and lips had already started to turn purple.

"Daddy!" Juniper cried out as Joe stumbled forwards. Shaylee caught him and lowered him to the floor. She looked up at Tommy who had a firm grip on Juniper's arm. Juniper fought hard to get out of his mother's grip. "Daddy! Daddy l get up!"

"You should let us go Miss. Shay. Juniper doesn't need to see this." Tommy said in a chillingly calm voice. Something in Shaylee snapped. She pulled Joe out of the way of the door as he tried his hardest to stay awake and help her move him.

"Are you armed?" Shaylee asked in his ear. Joe nodded slightly. "Did she do this?"

Joe nodded again. Shaylee grabbed the back of his pants in the area he kept his gun, to make it look like she was trying to move him farther into the room. The moment her hands wrapped around the gun, Joe shook his head. "Not in front of Juni."

Shaylee fought the urge to ignore him as she got him to a chair. She then turned back to Tommy. "Call 911."

Tommy didn't move. Just stared back at her. Shaylee looked up at her and tried her best to look shocked. "Tommy, you need to call 911 or he is going to die!"

Tommy seemed to jump into action when Juniper let out a cry for his father once more. She didn't want Joe to live. Not after what she had done. But she couldn't let her son know what she did. She got her phone out and pretended to dial. This action made her let go of Juniper's arm and he raced over to his father.

"Juniper, listen close to me sweetie." Shaylee whispered so to make sure Tommy wouldn't hear. "I want you to run. Out the door. Don't you stop till you see your Uncle Billy. Don't let any one stop you."

Juniper shook his head and hugged his farther tightly.

"Go Juni." Joe made himself say as he felt himself slump more into the chair. Juniper clung tighter to his father and Shaylee had had enough. She took a hold of his arm.

"Damn it Juniper run!" Shaylee said, pushing the child towards the door. He could hear the familiar sound of his uncle's mustang speeding up the road to the school. He turned to protest again when Shaylee pushed him outside the door and slammed it shut behind him, leaving him alone in the hall. He burst into tears as he ran out the door. Spotting Billy's car parked behind Jen's beat up Ford truck.

"Uncle Billy!" The small boy cried out as he ran down the steps as fast as his little legs would carry him. Billy looked up at the child's voice and watched as a large muscular black man grabbed the boy around the middle and picked him up. Juniper fought against him and once again yelled out for Billy.

"Uncle Billy! Let me go Keno! Uncle Billy help!" Juniper beat his fists against the man's back as he flung the kid over his back like a sack of potatoes. He turned and started to head towards the parking lot.

"Stop hitting me you little brat." The man growled in a deep voice. "If your momma wasn't such a good lay, I'd dump your sorry ass in a fucking ditch. If you hit me one more time, I might do it any way."

"Now is that any way to talk to a kid?" Billy growled as he threw his cigarette on the ground and started to walk up to the man.

"This ain't no concern of yours Darley." The man growled back.

"Well that's where you are wrong." Billy growled back. Trying to remind himself that he was at a school and pulling a gun in this man wasn't a good idea. But this guy was pushing his luck. "That kid there happens to be my fucking nephew. Do I gotta tell you what that means? Or are you smart enough to drop him. I've been itching to get my hands on you for a while Keno. Just give me a reason to."

Keno quickly handed Juniper over to Billy. "Sorry man. She never told me who the dad was. I wouldn't have been messing with her if I knew."

"Sure you wouldn't." Billy growled. "And if I hear you been selling to any of my clients again, I'll put you 10 feet under."

Keno put his hands up and quickly backed away as the police sirens could be heard getting closer. Keno quickly jumped in his truck and room off.

"Juniper, where is Shaylee?" Billy tried to keep his voice calm as the police cars started to surround the school. Juniper pointed back towards the school and Billy's heart almost stopped when a cop came towards him at gun point. He stiffened knowing he was packing and knew it was too late to run.

"Drop the kid Darley." The cop demanded. Juniper's grip tightened around Billy's neck.

"Uncle Billy?" Juniper asked nervously. He had never been scared of a police officer before. But he couldn't understand why this one was pointing a gun at his Uncle and it did frighten him.

"Uncle?" The police officer asked confused as he lowered his gun. "Sorry man. We got a call about an intruder. When we saw your car we got suspicious."

"Yeah I get it. If be suspicious too." Billy growled. "But you might want to do your fucking job and get the real intruder for a change."

"Are they going to take mommy away?" Juniper asked as the cop turned to walk away. Billy clinched his jaw. He knew the cop had heard. At that moment, he had wished he had thought the boy not to talk around cops.

"Your mom is in there? Why are you out here?" The cop said placing his hand on his gun again.

"Mommy came to get me. Miss Shay didn't want me to go with her. Then fast came in. He was bleeding." Juniper said as he started to cry again. "Daddy started to go to sleep and Miss Shay told me to run till I got to Uncle Billy. I didn't want to. Daddy told me to go. He fell asleep and Miss Shay pushed me out the door and locked me out. So I ran to Uncle Billy. Miss Shay is still in there with Mommy and Daddy."

The cop looked up at Billy with a questionable look. "How did you know to be here?"

Billy shrugged as he tightened his grip on Juniper. The police never made him nervous. But knowing that Juniper was witnessing all this did. There had been a reason he and Joe had stayed away before. They didn't want Juniper to grow up like they had. But now he was quickly being brought into the reality of their lives. "Joe called. Said he needed me at the school. Didn't say why."

"Don't go anywhere." The cop warned and Billy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know how this works." Billy retorted as the cop walked away. He heard him tell his fellow police what Juniper said. Billy quickly saw a few of them send him questionable looks as they headed into the school. Billy watched as students where quickly escorted out the back door. He knew the safety of the students came first in their minds. But in his, they needed to get Joe and Shaylee out of there. Joe was obviously hurt, by what Juniper had been saying.

There where a few cops yelling for some one to lower their weapon and Billy put Juniper in his car. He didn't need to hear what was going on. A few pops of a gun went off then the school was silent. Billy could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest. Waiting for any sign of Shaylee or Joe.

"Get a paramedic up here!" a police officer came out of from the front door yelled down at the waiting ambulance. "We got two in critical."

Billy's eyes got wide as he watched the paramedics run into the building. A few seconds later they where heading back with some one on a stretcher. Billy quickly stepped in front of the window, blocking Juniper's view.

"Uncle Billy?" Juniper asked quietly. Billy glanced back, realizing the kid had climbed in the back seat and was still watching the whole thing. "What's in the big black bag?"

Billy could feel his heart drop as he looked up and saw them bringing out a body bag. "Don't worry about it kid."


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Sentence.

Elvin rushed into the hospital and frantically looked around, trying to find a familiar face or hospital staff. The halls where littered with injured people and a few frazzled looking nurses. She tapped one of the nurses on the shoulder bit was quickly told to wait her turn.

"I'm looking for my cousin." Elvin said in a bit of a panic. The nurse huffed and looked over her shoulder at her.

"Look, there are a lot of people flooding in here after the drive by. If you think your cousin is among the injured then you are just going to have to wait till we have a list of names. Right now we are just treating as wee go." The nurse said as she moved on to the next injury.

"My cousin wasn't in the pile up. She's a preschool teacher…"

"Elvin?" Heco called from down the hall. Elvin pushed passed the nurse and ran up to him. "Have you heard anything about Shaylee? Billy has been going nuts."

Elvin looked up in shock. "No, I figured you knew. You guys haven't heard anything?"

Heco looked nervously over his shoulder. "They won't tell us nothing. Bodie and Baggy are trying to keep Billy calm. But Billy man…. He's about to snap. We still ain't got word on Joe neither. Still in surgery."

Elvin's eyes widened and Heco quickly realized that Elvin had no clue on what had happened. "They didn't tell you?"

"No one told me a damn thing!" Elvin yelled at him in frustration. "Shaylee didn't come home and didn't answer her phone. So I called the school and they told me she was brought here. What the he'll is going on!"

"Lower your damn voice!" Billy growled from the door way next to Heco. "What the fuck do you two think you are doing? You really want security over this way?"

"Sorry Billy." Heco said as he bowed his head and headed back into the waiting room. Billy looked down at Elvin, who was glaring up at him.

"Why didn't you call me?" Elvin asked as she bit her lower lip and looked away from his stern gaze. She could feel the familiar tug on her heart. The same tug she always got when he looked at her. Even though he was with her cousin, Elvin still had feeling for him.

"Lost my phone during all this shit." Billy said with a shrug. "And had cops snooping around. Can't have them knowing about Shaylee and I. Would look bad for her."

Elvin glared up at him. "She wouldn't care!"

"Will you stop your fucking yelling?" Billy growled as he grabbed her arm and led her away from the door. "I just got Juniper to sleep and I'll fucking kill you if you wake him."

"Sorry Billy." Elvin said as she looked down at his hand on her arm. He saw her glance down at his hand and he quickly pulled away from her. He had know the woman had developed feeling years ago. The last thing he ever wanted, was for her to think the feelings where mutual. She was actually lucky to be alive. If it wasn't for Joe's protest and now being Shaylee's family, Billy would have collected on her debt many times before. Even though he had let her pay him with sex, he never enjoyed her company. He found her annoying and her voice gave him a headache.

"Why aren't you with Shaylee?" Billy asked and Elvin could see the slight worry in his eyes.

"Because I just got here! And no one can tell me where she is!" Elvin demanded. Billy rolled his eyes and headed out to the front desk.

"Tell this girl where the hell her cousin is so she'll leave me the fuck alone." Billy growled.

"Oh gee, thanks." Elvin growled as she walked up to the counter.

"Welcome." Billy growled back at her.

"Name?" The nurse behind the desk asked as she eyed Billy.

"Shaylee Lancaster." Elvin replied. The nurse started to type on her computer. She looked up at Billy once more before she turned her attention back towards Elvin.

"She is in exam room 4. Stab wound to the hand and shoulder." The nurse replied.

Billy turned and walked away. He didn't want any one too see the look of relief on his face. Shaylee was fine. Meaning the body in the body bag belonged to Tommy. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Juniper that his mother was dead. He would worry about that later. But it also meant he wouldn't have to worry about Tommy taking Juniper away. Or Shaylee killing her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Shaylee tried her hardest not to roll her eyes at the detective who was asking her questions. She hasn't really been paying attention to her questions. Hoping she was pulling off shock not ignorance. The last thing she wanted was for some one to see through her good teacher act. She needed that cover. It was the best thing going for her some what double life. Even though her connection with Geno was heavily documented. She had done well with playing unaware girlfriend back then. But with her anger and adrenalin still pumping through her body, she was finding it difficult to keep herself calm.

"Miss Lancaster?" The woman asked giving her a sympathetic look. "I know this is hard. But I need to get your statement while everything is still fresh in your mind."

Shaylee kept her face blank ad she looked up at the woman. "I'm sorry. What was the question?"

"What is your relationship with the Darleys?"

"I'm Juniper's teacher." Shaylee said quietly. "My cousin is friends with Joe. So I see him and his brother around."

"Your assistant told us that Juniper some times calls you aunt." The detective said with a raised eyebrow. Shaylee mentally kicked herself for never correcting him at school. But she never dreamed that she would be questioned about it.

"After his mom went away, I offered to watch him. Billy and Joe live in the apartment building behind mine." Shaylee said as she wiped away a few fake tears. "He started to call me Aunt Shay and I never corrected him."

The detective seemed to take that as a believable answer and moved on to the next question. "The secretary said you got a phone call right before the incident happened. Said the man was very rude and demanding."

"It was Joe. He told me that Tommy wasn't allowed to pick Juniper up from school. He said he was on his way to the school." Shaylee said as she looked down at her hands. "Tommy came in shortly after I hung up."

"Why didn't you call the police? Why wait so long to get help?"

Shaylee looked up at the woman confused. "Tommy wasn't acting right. I was just told that a student wasn't allowed to leave with some one. Even if that some one was the mother. I was trying to keep my student safe. I figured if I dialed 911 when she walked in, that something. Would happen it him."

"You said Tommy wasn't a ting right? How so?" The detective said as she eyes Shaylee closely.

"She seemed nervous. Juniper was hugging my leg and didn't want to go with her." Shaylee said with a sigh. "She watched out for him and her hands where shaking and they where stained in blood. Like she had just wiped them off."

The detective looked at Shaylee in shock. "What happened next?"

"I tried to keep Juniper calm. His yelling caught the attention of Mrs. Henry and I gave her the code for intruder. Soon after Joe came stumbling in. His shirt bloody. He told me not to let her take Juniper. I got him to a chair and asked Tommy to call 911. But she just stood there. She didn't even reach for her phone till Juniper yelled for Joe to get up. She grabbed her phone and pretended to call 911."

"How do you know she was pretending?" The detective asked. She was obviously not buying the retelling of events.

Shaylee fought the urge to roll her eyes again. "There are mirrors around the room. I could see her screen was still black."

The detective nodded then motioned for Shaylee to continue.

"Tommy let go of Juniper and he went to his dad. I could hear Billy's car and told Juniper to run. Not to stop till he reached Billy. Juniper refused but Joe told him to go. He started to fade and I pushed Juniper out of the door and shit it when he was out. Tommy then came at me with a knife. I blocked it with my hand. I some how was able to get her calmed down enough. Told her Juniper needed his mother. That she didn't want to do that. She then told me that she had already stabbed Joe. That there was no turning back. She came at me again. I tried to avoid the knife but she got me in the shoulder. That's when the police showed up. They told her to drop the knife but she ignored me and came at me again. That's when they shot her."

The detective nodded then put her little notebook back in her pocket. She took a deep sigh and looked sternly at Shaylee. "Rumor has it, that there is a girl running around with Billy's gang. Do you know who this girl is?"

Shaylee shook her head. Making sure she gave the detective her best innocent look. "There are always girls hanging around them."

"This one is different." The detective eyes her. "She's apart of the life. It's possible she is one of the Darley boys girlfriends. Have you seen any one that stood out?"

Shaylee shook her head again. "No but she must be missing a few screws to get involved with them. I'm from that neighborhood. Every one knows to keep their distance."

The detective nodded. She stood up to leave but stopped at the doorway and turned back. "Have you seen Geno Moreli lately?"

"Not since I left his lying ass." Shaylee said with a sneer. "What does this have to do with what happened?"

The detective shrugged. "He was spotted in the area. Thought I would get two interviews done instead of calling you to the station later. I'll let you get finished up here."

The detective left the room and was quickly replaced by a nervous looking Elvin.

"Are you ok?" Elvin asked and Shaylee nodded. "Joe is in surgery. Billy is being a complete ass as usual. Pretty much kicked me out of the waiting room he was in."

"Shhhh." Shaylee said in a warning tone she wasn't sure if the detective had walked away or was waiting by the door in hopes of hearing something. She motioned for Elvin to check the door. Elvin obeyed. The hallway was clear and she looked over at Shaylee confused.

"Why the fucking secrecy? What the he'll is going on?" Elvin asked in complete confusion.

Shaylee rolled her eyes at her cousin. She had informed Elvin on many occasions that she wanted to keep her teaching life away from her involvement with Billy. "There are to many cops asking questions. My cover could get blown. And I can't afford the school to find out about me and Billy. They'd fire me on the spot."

Elvin rolled her eyes knowing her cousin was being paranoid about losing her job. The school couldn't afford to lose teacher's. There was already a huge turn over in that district. No one wanted to work at a school in gang territory. They couldn't afford to lose a teacher who was so willing to stay.

"Did Billy say anything about Juniper?" Shaylee asked.

"He had just gotten him to sleep." Elvin replied and Shaylee sighed. The poor kid had seen way to much that day.

"Will you do me a favor?" Shaylee asked and Elvin rolled her eyes at her again.

"You know you don't have to ask." Elvin said as she headed for the door. "I'm always willing to watch the kid. I'll take him to our apartment."

Shaylee nodded her thanks as Elvin walked out the door. She headed back to the waiting room where Billy and the boys where. As she walked in. She froze to see the same detective talking to Billy. He must have been giving the woman a rough time as Billy's boys snickered behind him.

"Aren't you the girl who was just visiting Miss Lancaster?" The detective asked with a quizzical look.

Elvin nodded. "I'm her cousin."

The detective raised an eyebrow. "How do you know these men?"

"I'm friends with Joe. We went to school together." Elvin replied she looked around the room pretending to be a bit confused. "Did I come at a bad time? I can come back later. I just wanted to know if you wanted me to take Juniper back to my place."

Billy nodded. "Take him."

Elvin bowed her head and nodded as she walked up to the sleeping form. She went to pick him up when Baggy grabbed the kid for her.

"I'll come with you. Hospitals give me the fucking creeps." Baggy said giving Billy a knowing look. Billy didn't even need to demand one of them to go with. They knew he wouldn't want Juniper to be out of their sight. He also knew that Elvin didn't have a car. It was a long walk with a sleeping child to carry. They walked in silence to her apartment and stayed silent as Elvin leaned her head on his shoulder and quickly fell asleep. Baggy sighed heavily and moved some hair out of her face. He had remembered her back in school. Her and Shaylee. Walking around like they owned the place. She had changed drastically over the years. The drug abuse doing a number on her. But with her being clean the past few months was helping. She was starting to healthy again. Started to look like the girl he remembered. He just wished she didn't harbor feelings for Billy. Then she might see the other guys around her.

XOXOXOXOX

Billy was starting to get annoyed with waiting on news of Joe. It wasn't helping that he hasn't seen Shaylee. Or that there was a detective snooping around. He didn't need the cops messing up his business.

"Yo man, I guess B street had a drive by happen." Bodie said coming back from getting coffee for every one. "There are a shit tone of them boys here. Said it was a fancy black BMW. Who we know that drives one of them?"

Billy growled knowing exactly what that meant. Geno was in town. He stood up and was glad Bodie hadn't handed him his coffee or he would have thrown it across the room.

"You find out where the fuck she is! Don't let her out of your fucking sight!" Billy growled. Brodie placed Billy's coffee on the closest table and quickly headed out of the room. He knew the order would come for one of the guys. He was just a bit surprised that he was the one being sent. Usually Billy kept Brodie close to him. Having him go to Shaylee only meant one thing. Billy cared about her life more than his. The girl had officially become the official ol lady. And if anything happened to her, then it was his ass Billy was going to kill.


End file.
